The red Sunset Luna Carmesi libro 2
by SeikoValantine
Summary: Tras la determinacion de Search, la ciudad ha cambiado... La guerra transforma NY en una zona de devastacion, mientras el telon se abre parala llegada del enemigo final
1. Chapter 1

Red Sunset…Cap. 1… Un nuevo inicio…

Este mundo, y sus maravillas, jeje… pamplinas…

Cuando comenzó todo… podría decirse que desde mi creación…

700 años y aun me considero el mas viejo de los Caitiff, mi clan padre me adopto como uno de ellos, pero mis orígenes son mas simples y modestos, siendo repudiado y arrojado a lo mas bajo del mundo de tinieblas, aun recuerdo con odio a mis padres, aquellos que me dieron el abrazo y me formaron como lo que soy…

Mi mayor logro… fue formar parte del ejercito del Furer… y conocer el secreto mas bajo de aquel sujeto…

Todo eso de la discriminación, el racismo y el asesinato, no eran sino un plan mas elaborado de tintes religiosos, Hittler en verdad tenia sus creencias, y eran a tal grado sustentables, que nos dio fondos inmensos y libertad en búsqueda de las verdades ocultas de la fe…

Y entre las herramientas que puso en nuestras manos, una que recuerdo con especial cariño es sin duda aquel fragmento de metal oxidado, pero sin duda con un valor único en la historia… La Lanza de Longinus…

En su filo, estaba la muestra de sangre mas antigua y verdadera del hijo de Dios, un hombre con la facultad de revivir a los muertos, caminar por las aguas, calmar las tormentas, y sanar las enfermedades…

Y ese sujeto nos lo entrego, para crear a un humano perfecto, un hijo de Dios a las ordenes del Reich… imbécil…

Mientras que mis congéneres se atemorizaron y cumplieron las palabras de su benefactor, yo vi mas alla… Conocedor de la maldición de cain que corria por mis venas, encontré un nuevo sujeto para descargar sobre el todo mi odio…Dios…

Entre los Toreador, mi clan adoptivo, la belleza ciega los sentidos, a mi, la única belleza que me cegaba, la única cosa que yo consideraba arte, era la ciencia…

Mendel había hecho escritos sobre la relación de la genética y la sangre, porque no en vez de malgastar esa preciosa sangre en un idiota divino que se arrodillaba en presencia del Furer, no lo usábamos para obtener el poder divino de aquella sangre…

Mis idiotas congéneres malgastaron parte de aquel elixir en obtener su Humano Perfecto, mientras yo tomaba mis apuntes y mis muestras, en pos de mi gran logro, obtener, por medio de la ciencia, emular a dios…

Esa arma les hubiera dado la victoria a las fuerzas del reich, la historia hablaba de personas que obteniendo aquel filo, lograban grandes proezas, y no había duda que llevaría de vuelta a la victoria al tercer reich… Si los tontos la hubieran conservado….

La tome un dia, el tan llamado Dia D, ese dia, los científicos que trabajaban en dicho experimento fueron asesinados por mi, y los secretos de el proyecto longinus murieron con ellos, mientras yo me escabullía hacia Nueva york, con mi precioso tesoro…

Sin fondos, y solo, use lo poco que pude conservar de lo que dejo Hittler en nuestras manos para seguir con el experimento, pero el dinero no es eterno, y pronto tuve temor de perder mis avances, hasta que lo conoci… Dario….

El era el vástago del príncipe de Nueva york, y mas aun, hermano del primado de su clan, un tal Dante…

El financio mi investigación, le hable de mi Amo, el verdadero, y mis planes de emular a Dios, a cambio de su apoyo y lealtad, le ofreci aquello que mas anhelaba, superar a Dante, su hermano…

Su confianza decayó cuando, después de un golpe por la fuerza, su hermano fue nombrado Principe por un Caitiff, desconocido, al que llamaban el Guardian…

El subió al Trono de su clan, y yo le prometi que el poder de Dante seria su lapida, mientras le mostre la primera fase de mi plan, una emulación de la maldición de Dios impuesta a cain, había logrado imitar la Maldicion de cain con resultados únicos, y le llame… Hanzo….

Mi vástago, por así decirlo, era sin duda mas poderoso que cualquier Cainita en Nuev York, mas alla que cualquier barrera de generación, y era la llave, aquel que según las profecías, tocaria las trompetas del Gehena, mi hijo, y la primer parte para emular el mayor logro de Dios, los angeles…

Ahora, mientras sigo en mis investigaciones, me han nombrado Primado de mi clan, tras la muerte de la Primado Mime… idiotas…

Aquí las cosas cambiaran… y la verdadera lucha, mas alla de cualquier estúpida Yihad… se hara realidad…

Angust Baschillert… Primado Toreador…

Mientras las calles se mostraban derruidas, los cadáveres rodeados de ratas, la metrópolis recordaba mas y mas aquel pasaje de Pandemoniun, capital del infierno…

Y las calles eran en verdad un infierno…

En una de ellas, 2 ejercitos se encuentran, de un lado, Los vampiros de la Camarilla, temerosos y con mejores armas, pero diezmados, y en el otro, 4 sombras…

Una de ellas habla a aquella con la forma de un Lupino…

-Silver, como van las cosas con los demás frentes…-

-Crus, los frentes señalan retiradas, todos los enemigos huyen, que hacemos?-

Crus mira hacia el cielo lluvioso, y dice

-Bien, ellos no nos dejarían correr, así que… REGRESEMOSLES LAS CORTESIAS, SILVER, SARAH, MATHEWS….A LA CARGA…-

-SIII- gritan los demás, mientras se abalanzan contra aquellos sujetos…

Mientras ellos, observan como 3 vampiros y un Lupino frenan sus ataques, pretenden replegarse y separarlos, pensando que de esa manera seria mas fácil acabar con ellos…

Se separan en 4 grupos, mientras disparan a discresion para llamar la atension de sus atacantes…

Crus sigue a un grupo, hasta un lugar, pero descubre pronto que eso es una emboscada, se encuentra sin salida, y por detrás, un grupo de Ghouls se aproximan cargando AK 47 en sus manos…

-Vaya, que patéticos, dejan a sus criados, mientras ellos salen con las colas entre las patas, típico de los perros camarilla, je…-

En ese momento, la ráfaga de metralla se dirige hacia Crus, pero de rapidos movimientos con las manos, detiene las balas con los protectores en sus brazos…

Los Ghoul aun no comprenden aquella velocidad endemoniada, y cuando intentan alcanzar sus cargadores para volver a disparar, Crus desaparece, apareciendo detrás de los sujetos, quienes caen al suelo inertes, mientras el sostiene a uno en los brazos…

El sujeto mira con terror los ojos de Crus, y este dice

-Que diablos, ya me dio hambre tanto ejercicio…-

Y clava sus colmillos en el cuello, atiborrándose de la vitae de ese pobre sirviente…

-Tomando un refrigerio de medio tiempo…- se escucha una voz en las alturas, Crus no voltea, solo responde

-vaya, Silver, que no te enseñaron buenos modales, no se interrumpe a alguien cuando esta comiendo…-

Silver baja, ya en forma de humano, su pelo es gris, como la mayoría de los Silver Fangs, su clan de origen…

-Lo siento, Crus, pero mi padre no era, que digamos muy apegado a la familia, y pues, mi madre era una loba, literalmente…-

Crus arroja el inerte cadáver del Ghoul y se dirige a Silver

-Sarah y Matthews?-

-Tranquilo, ellos ya están bien, los otros tambien tenían Ghouls, pero nada que no pudiéramos controlar, casi me sorprenden, si me hubieran disparado estando en Crinos, no la cuento, pero lo bueno de tener narices, es que olfateas las redadas…-

Crus toma el hombro de Silver y le dice

-Así que te convertiste en Homos para asimilar la metralla de plata, buen plan…-

-Tranquilo, no soy el líder de los lobos solo por mi hermosa cara, sabes?..-

Crus toma el radio de Silver y dice…

-Miri… Gaara, respondan, digan situaciones…-

"Aquí Miri, se repliegan, no creo que nos duren mucho, habrá mas ceniza en la mañana, esta guerra es demasiado fácil…"

-No te confies, aquí intentaron emboscarnos, pero la mayoría son neonatos, parece que el tonto de Brock dio permiso de libre abrazo, así que intentaran atacarnos con cantidad en vez de calidad…-

"Y hablando de neonatos, a donde enviaste a los críos?"

-Nos llego un rumor, y lo están investigando, espero que encuentren algo de valor-

Mientras tanto, la guerra continua, y en una bodega al parecer abandonada…

2 sujetos guardan la entrada de la bodega, cargando fusiles

De repente, uno de ellos voltea a donde su compañero, y lo ve, apuntándole…

-Basta de bromas Louis, sabes que no estamos aquí para jugar, solo vigila, ese es tu trabajo…-

Pero el otro sujeto no da señas de jugar, y de repente corta el cartucho…

-jeje, Louis, para juego ya estuvo bien, baja eso, solo bajalo quieres…-

Y justo cuando pensó que el dispararía, el sujeto abrió fuego, acribillando a su compañero…

El aun no puede creerlo, que diablos le pasaba a Louis, no sabia que hacer, de seguro su señor no veria bien que el hubiera matado a su compañero, y se dispuso a llamar para reportarlo…

Y justo cuando intento alcanzar el radio, un par de manos, procedentes de su sombra, lo tomaron de la boca, y lo sujetaron a la pared…

Como si se tratara de alguna extraña magia, esas manos oscuras soldaron su cráneo y sus manos a la roca, para después moverse y convertirse en una figura humana…

Search apareció de dentro de aquella sombra, mirando fijamente a los ojos al sujeto, que sintió que su mente le hablaba…

(La clave… la clave… la clave…. La clave…)

El sujeto escucho la voz en su interior mientras Search lo veía a los ojos, y dijo

-5, 8, 6, 4, 7-

Search dejo de mirar a los ojos de aquel tipo, y tecleo la clave en un panel electrónico, se abrió una puerta, y detrás de ella, Elec, Spret y Avi aparecieron…

-Vaya, te tardaste demasiado, pensé en pedir una pizza mientras llegabas- dice Elec, mientras que ve lo que quedo del otro sujeto

-Lo siento, pero aun no entiendo mucho de esto de la Dominacion, y a veces conseguir información es difícil, por cierto, era necesario matar al otro, Spret?-

-te lo he dicho, Search, Dementacion no es tan simple como dar una orden, solo altero los miedos de la gente, y los resultados, pues es lo que da el pánico, quien diría que este tipo temiera tanto a que su compañero lo traicionara?-

Avi toma la delantera, y dice

-A callar, tenemos trabajo, Crus no podrá llamar la atension por mucho tiempo..-

Elec se acerca a un nuevo panel, y conecta algunos cables de su computadora portátil, teclea algunas teclas, y las puertas se abren…

-Listo, no ahí nada como una llave maestra para esos casos, primero las damas Avi?-

Avi lo mira de forma despectiva y dice

-Lo siento, pero tengo mis propios medios para entrar…-

En ese momento Avi se convierte en un monton de niebla, y pasa por las rendijas del aire acondicionado…

-Diablos… odio cuando hace eso..- dice Elec, mientras que Search lo toma del hombro y dice

-Solo porque en la ultima misión salvo tu trasero usando esa habilidad, vamos, se un buen perdedor…-

-No salvo mi trasero, solo… que fue mas rápida que yo en acabar con ese Brujah, solo fue tiempo, y nada mas…-

Spret agita sus manos de un lado a otro y dice

-Si, si, lo que tu digas, ahora movámonos, que debemos saber que es tan importante que esta en este lugar…-

Elec toma su libreta electrónica y dice

-Bien, aun con asaltos todas las noches, la única cosa que Brock asegura antes que nada es la seguridad en esta bodega, sea lo que sea que tenga encerrado, es mas importante incluso que el banco de sangre que tomaron Crus y Miri hace 4 noches, y creeme, con las cosas como van, no cualquiera deja ir un banco de sangre-

-Vampiros y sangre, que curioso que la gente haga esta clase de analogías, me pregunto si las personas normales nos juzgarían de locos- Dice Spret mientras camina

-Pues a mi nunca me has parecido muy coherente, sabes?- dice Search…

Mientras caminan con sigilo, Elec observa los trajes que llevan puesto, son trajes de infiltración, color negro, con líneas rojas que le dan un aspecto atigrado…

-Me lleva, recuérdenme quien fue la persona que diseño estos trajes-

Spret lo ve y dice

-Avi, quieres ser el que le diga que no le gustan?-

-No para nada, que buen gusto de…-

En eso, Search pone su mano en la boca de Elec y dice

-Shhh… alguien se acerca-

4 guardias con muy buen armamento se acercan a donde se encuentra el grupo, Search se funde con las sombras, mientras que Elec literalmente desaparece en la nada, solo Spret se queda, tomando la apariencia del finado guardia Louis…

Los 4 guardias ven a Louis y dicen

.Louis, que paso, no dieron su reporte de cada hora, acaso sucede algo..-

-No, nada, es que la noviecita de Marcus llego, y pues sentí que hacia mal tercio, pero prometió que si no hacían buya y nadie se enteraba, pues una ronda por su cuenta…-

Los tipos sonríen ante la tentativa, pero el mayor de ellos dice

-Esa falta, creo que al menos vale 2 rondas de lo mejor de la casa, y por mi puede tomarse toda la noche con la hembrita…-

-mmmm, ok, le dire, pero que nadie se entere, ok?-

Los guardias dan media vuelta y regresan sonrientes, pensando en el licor que degustaran…

Spret regresa a su forma normal cuando ve que nadie esta cerca, Elec y Search reaparecen, mientras que el piensa

-Vaya, pobre Marcus, le saldrá carito el chistecito, jeje…

Y prosiguen en la intrusión, mientras en otro punto, Brock se encuentra de mal humor…

Las noticias de las batallas no son alegadoras, aun cuando dio libre abrazo, los humanos que quedan en la ciudad no son suficientes para frenar los embates de el Sabath, y cada vez ve en peor estado la batalla…

En ese momento, Luffy aparece, seguido de sus nuevos reclutas Justicar…

2 Brujahs, Abraham y Taven, se muestran y se arrodillan ante brock, el representante de Dario mientras el esta de viaje…

6 meses, y aun no se sabia nada de el, no se sabia que tanto podía estar haciendo mientras que la ciudad caia en las manos enemigas, pero lo mas probables es que estuviera planeando una contraofensiva, y en ese momento, un emisario apareció…

-Señor Brock, Dario, el Principe, ha llamado, dice que llegara hoy a la ciudad, que preparen su escolta, llegara en 4 horas, y que preparen una junta con el consejo de primados…-

Brock entiende que eso no era una petición, era una orden, y se alegro de que al fin, su señor regresara…

Mientras las batallas continúan en aquella noche, lluviosa como las anteriores, en este mundo de tinieblas…


	2. Chapter 2

Red Sunset… Capitulo 2… Hengeyoukai….

Mas alla de las tierras de la montaña nevada, en las inmediaciones de la tierra del Dragon, los habitantes del reino de Tsunami temen cada dia por su vida… estas tierras son habitadas por monstrous que se deleitan alimentándose del alma y la carne….

Ambos con apariencia humana, encierran bestias hambrientas que no temen en mostrar su verdadera naturaleza a sus victimas una vez que la han seleccionado…

Una de estas bestias es mas peligrosa que la otra, ya que su principal armas es que su bestia es interna, en todo punto de vista, son humanos, y lo fueron alguna vez…

La muerte se olvido de ellos, o talvez les dio una nueva oportunidad de regocijarse con el regalo de la vida, lo cierto es que los "hombres fantasmas" (Kuenjin) viven esta vida alimentándose del alma de las personas, bebiendo esta como un elixir para sustentar su propio espíritu, y lo hacen embelezados por dicha obra, excitados y soberbios, mientras viven en la oscuridad y la luz, en busca de otra presa…

Mientras los primeros se alimentan de el espíritu, sus vecinos son mas salvajes y violentos, con apariencia humana, estos seres encierran una bestia que no teme mostrarse a la luz, desfigurando su apariencia y dándoles una visión mas bestial…

En la tierra del Dragon, estos seres son conocidos como "Demonios Cambiantes" (Hengeyoukai) y según su filosofía, son hijos de la madre tierra, dispuestos aquí para proteger a la creación de ella, incluyendo a los humanos…

A diferencia de los primeros, estos seres son mas elitistas, dividiéndose en clanes de hermanos dependiendo su bestia interna…

Toda la información que tengo la obtuve de uno de ellos, un tipo algo extraño y escurridizo, Yato, del clan de Nezumi, era bajo y algo esquivo, pero a la vez, agil y muy listo, y mas cuando cambio a aquella forma aberrante, mas parecida a una enorme rata…

Antes de irse aquel ser me dijo, "Temed, humanos, ya que el clan y los demás clanes entablaron conversaciones con los caminantes, y una vez que ese trato se formalice, no habrá lugar donde su estirpe pueda esconderse…

Mi investigación termino ese dia, temeroso por mi bien, deje aquel lugar, esperando llegar con el emperador para entregar dicha información, esperan…..(una gran mancha de sangre bloquea el resto del escrito, que aparece sin terminar)

Viejo pergamino japonés, parte de la biblioteca de Wolfgang Von Schultz, Primado Tremere

La bodega luce como otros días, silenciosa y solitaria, mientras que su interior se devela a un grupo de 3 Caitiff, Search, Spret y Elec se mueven de manera sigilosa, evadiendo los constantes rondines de guardias Ghouls de Brock…

Y en ese momento, se detienen frente a una puerta diferente a las demás en aquella fabrica, esta se ve de aluminio, reforzada y con un cerrojo electrónico…

Search observa la cerradura, y Elec le conmina a hacerse a un lado, este saca un destornillador, y con este quita la tapa del lector, después pone algunos alambres que están conectados a una pequeña computadora de bolsillo mientras que en la pantalla un sinfín de números aleatorios aparecen…

De repente, se detiene en 4 numeros al azar, y la puerta se abre, develando un ascensor…

El grupo entra, y el ascensor empieza a bajar hacia un punto desconocido, undiendose mas y mas en la tierra…

Al detenerse, el grupo saca armas de fuego, aunque muy resistentes, los Gohul siguen siendo humanos, y las balas son la mejor forma de tratar con ellos, bajan de manera silenciosa, y lo que ven los deja sin aliento…

Debajo de aquella derruida bodega,una instalación mas limpia y moderna se encontraba instalada…

Muy grande y espaciosa, se observan muchos receptáculos de vidrio, llenos de una especie de liquido, mientras un sinfín de tubos y cables salen de esos recipientes gigantes…

-Da miedo, no lo creen?- dice Spret, mientras Elec se aproxima a algunas de las computadoras, moviendo algunas pantallas

Mientras tanto, Search y Spret observa el lugar, aunque se veía abandonado, las instalaciones se veina limpias y reluscientes, como si no lo fuera hace mucho, en eso, Elec dice

-Oigan chicos, al parecer este lugar estaba a manos de Brock, pero el científico a cargo era un tipo llamado Baschillert…-

Spret en ese momento se acelera y dice

-BASCHILLERT, ACASO ES ANGUST BASCHILLERT?-

-No grites men, si ese es el nomre, acaso lo conoces- pregunta Elect

-Que si lo conozco, ese tipo es una leyenda, un Caitiff que fue aceptado por su clan padre, y no solo eso, sino que tras la muerte de Mime, la Primado toreador, subió al poder de su clan…-

Search medita un poco y dice

-Creo que cuando se lo digamos, eso no le va a gustar mucho a Avi…-

En ese momento, un guardia se planta tras de ellos, preparando un ataque sin que ellos se den cuenta, apuntando, y cuando esta a punto de disparar, algo pasa

Una extraña neblina cubre el lugar, rodeando al sujeto, que ve como de entre las neblinas, la figura de un lobo aparece, el no puede reaccionar, y este lobo le razga la garganta…

Mientras ellos siguen viendo la pantalla, el lobo se acerca a ellos, con sangre en la boca, y ellos lo ven, y dicen

-Vaya Avi, te habías tardado en llegar-

En ese momento, la figura lobezna se incorpora, transformándose en Avi y dice

-Pues que esperaban, ese camino que elegi esta mas sucio que la computadora de Elec, además, acabar con los Gohul que estaban en el piso superior no fue tarea fácil..-

Search medita un poco y dice…

-Que extraño, si pusieron tanto dinero en este lugar, porque dejarlo así como así, que pasaria?-

Spret mira alrededor y dice

-Por lo visto, si destruían el laboratorio, la bodega y todo sobre ella se derrumbaría, las paredes están hechas para que el mas minimo intento de encontrar el lugar solo arrojara yacimientos de roca, pero dejaron el lugar…-

-Eso es malo- Dice Elec

Todos ven a Elec, y dice

-Que no han visto las películas, si abandonaron este lugar, solo existen 2 razones, o bien lograron lo que buscaban, o bien…algo con lo que el ser humano no debe jugar, ha nacido, JUAJUAJUAJUA-

Avi se le queda viendo a Elec, y solo atina a decir

-Idiota…-

Elec continua presionando botones, y al final dice

-Bueno, según esto, todos los datos de este proyecto se destinaban a 2 computadoras, una de ellas es el aula este, la oficina de Baschillert, y la otra en el norte, al parecer la oficina de nada mas ni nada menos que mi querido amigo, Brock…-

Ok, Avi, tu y yo iremos a la computadora de Baschillert, Spret y Elec, obtengan los discos duros de la computadora de Brock…-

Y el grupo se separa, y Spret le pregunta a Elec

-Oye men, dime, porque tanto odio por el tal Brock…?-

Elec se queda meditando unos instantes, y dice

-Bueno, en primera, porque el es mi Sire…-

-Que?... pero como es posible, digo, antes eras un Caitiff, tu sire debió de ser de la 13va., como es posible que Brock …-

-El es fanatico de las caza de sangre, diablerizo a muchos y muy poderosos vampiros, así consiguió bajar su generación, y al final, eso le valio para alcanzar el Primado, después de Diablerizar al anterior Primado…-

-Vaya, pero eso no explica mucho el porque lo odias, digo, según se, te fascina ser quien eres…-

Elec sigue pensando, y dice

-Mi rencor fue por como me recibió en este mundo, me dijo que era un fracaso indigno de alguien como el, así que decidi darle motivos para que se arrepienta de sus palabras…-

Mientras esto pasaba en la bodega, Brock se alistaba a recibir a su Maestro…

Los primados, reunidos en aquella sala por primera vez desde la deposición de Dante, ahora observan a la figura sentada en la silla del Principe, ya no mas Brock, quien se encuentra a la derecha arrodillado, ahora, Dario disfruta de su poder, sentado en el trono que Luffy y los Primados le confirieron, mientras que en su privado, Angust Baschillert observa la mascarada dentro de la Mascarada que Dario esta a punto de representar…

Dario se levanta del trono, tornándose en su rostro mas serio se dirige a la comitiva…

-Mis muy queridos primados, la espera a sido larga, durante 6 meses me ausente de este recinto en búsqueda de aliados, las noticias que llegaron a mis oídos no fueron gratas, mi ciudad Nueva york, asediada por la mierda Sabath, pero mis motivos de ausencia fueron fructíferos, por ende los llame, para que observen mis avances…-

En ese momento, saca un papel con muchas letras, y dice

-en este papel, se encuentran las firmas de los 3 grandes lideres del clan Giovanni, quienes accedieron, después de siglos, a formar parte de la Camarilla, consegui esto, y a la brevedad, un miembro de la familia Giovanni tomara un lugar entre los Primados, espero que se le otorgue la amistad y el respeto que cada uno de ustedes merece, y el promete acceder a ustedes como iguales y hermanos, esto se firmo, y así se hara…-

Y en ese momento, otro pergamino salió a relucir, mostrándoselo a la audiencia..

-Este otro tratado, define el acuerdo de apoyo armamentista de parte de los Setitas, quienes dejan de otorgar apoyo al Sabath y por un acuerdo monetario, solo prestaran sus servicios a nuestros ejércitos, acuerdo que ellos vigilaran se cumpla, dejando a un embajador de su clan dentro de nuestro grupo…-

La asamblea estaba atónita, los Giovanni dentro de la camarilla, y apoyo exclusivo de los Hijos de Seth, esos eran progresos que ningún príncipe, no se diga de uno de los territorios que los vampiros llamaban las colonias, había conseguido…

Y Dario rio al ver sus caras, puesto que aun faltaba el mayor de sus progresos…

En ese momento, el ordeno que las puertas se abrieran, y detrás de ellas, una gran comitiva entro al atrio…

Vestidos con finísimas telas con diseños orientales, tanto chinos como japoneses, una comitiva de asiáticos entro a la sala…

Al frente, una mujer, de rostro fino y cara fría, dirigía al grupo, detrás de ella, 1 hombre de gran tamaño y corpulencia y varios mas, algunos de aspecto anciano, otros de rostros mas juveniles, y entonces, Dario se levanto, tomando la mano de la bella mujer que los dirigía, les dijo…

-Mi querida Lin Xiao, señora de los Kuenjin, me presento ante ti como un igual, agradezco la prontitud de tu respuesta a mis suplicas…-

La mujer, delgada y fina como porcelana, observa a la asamblea, y dice

-Aquí estamos, la sociedad del Loto Carmin, Kuenjin y Hengeyoukai, dispuestos a apoyarlos como hermanos en esta batalla, Hermanos de la camarilla, nos unimos a ustedes como iguales, dejando atrás cualquier problema pasado, en pos de un mismo fin, la erradicación de sus enemigos, y el establecimiento del velo que os protege…-

Y lo único que se escucho en ese momento, fue el sonido de un aplauso, proveniente de una de las columnas, donde el inmaculado Wolfgang Von Schults, sonreía ante la comitiva…

El se presentaba con su cabellera larga y detenida en cola, sus lentes redondos y finos le daban una imagen sobria, mientras vestia una toga larga y oscura, preferida por su clan para presentaciones formales…

-Dario, me sorprende tu logro, pero si me lo hubieses pedido, yo mismo podría haber solicitado el apoyo de los Kuenjin, cierto, mi querida Lin…-

Dario no entendía esas palabras, hasta que observo el rostro frio y solemne de Lin Xiao iluminarse ante la vista de Wolfgang

-Gaijin, eres tu?- dijo con voz familiar Lin

-Así es mi querida Otohime, cuanto ha sido, 200, 300 años…-

La familaridad con que ellos hablan sorprende a Dario, y Lin en ese momento responde

-No te veo desde los tiempos del camino de seda, mi amigo, tanto tiempo en verdad…-

Wolfgang se acerca y dice a Lin

-Mi dama, creo que estamos arruinando la solemnidad de esta reunión, seria muy atrevido de mi parte solicitarte una audiencia "privada" para tratar asuntos personales después?-

La dama de porcelana se ruboriza un poco, y dice

-Para nada, mi buen amigo, por favor, solo quiero dar un ultimo aviso a esta comitiva, y después sere toda tuya…-

En ese momento, la dama regreso a su anterior faceta, y dice

-He dispuesto a varios grupos de mis sirvientes en la ciudad, ellos serán mis ojos y oídos, por lo que pido les ayuden en lo que puedan, son excelentes guerreros, pero aun así, nuestros medios de luchar son diferentes, pero efectivos, Los clanes Nezumi, Kitsune y Tengu ya están en la ciudad, los clanes Kumo, Zhong lung, Khan y Hakken se dispondrán entre las huestes de batalla, y los Nagah y los Same bito, estarán a la espectativa de mis ordenes, los Hengeyoukai de nuestro ejercito son mas diversos y especializados que los Garou que tiene el Sabath, eso lo verán..-

Y en ese momento, una ultima figura entra en escena, Hanzo, el asesino silencioso de los primados, entra en la sala comunal, y Dario dice

-Y como ultimo regalo, la gran corte me permitió traerme a este guerrero, Hanzo, de asendencia oriental, es un vampiro que tomara el …-

Y en ese momento, Luffy salto del balcón, con katana en mano, disponiéndose a atacar a Hanzo, este se dio cuenta del ataque, golpeando la hoja de la espada que intentaba golpearlo, y tomando de la garganta a Luffy, a quien lanzo por los aires, cayendo precipitadamente al suelo…

Dario ordeno compostura y dijo

-QUE ACTO DE TRAICION ES ESTA LUFFY, ATACANDO A MI VISITANTE?-

Luffy trato de recobrar el porte y dijo

-Este sucio Caitiff es Search, no se que dia…-

En ese momento, Hanzo ataco a gran velocidad a Luffy, de un golpe lo arrojo por los aires, y dijo

-Yo no soy un caitiff, pedazo de mierda, soy el arma definitiva de la Camarilla, dispuesta aquí por los altos mandos, para tomar el lugar de Sheriff, soy Hanzo Iruga, el sheriff de Nueva York…-

Y el rostro de Luffy se transformo en dolor, ahora, el también era destituido…

Mientras tanto, Avi y Search llegaron a la oficina de Anguist Baschillert…

Detrás de un impecable escritorio, una pintura se muestra soberbia y altiva, una torre, decorada en el cielo por 13 figuras aladas…

En ese momento, algo golpea la memoria de Avi, quien se queda mirando embobada la pintura, y dice- esta.. esta es la original…-

Search observa el modo en que Avi se paraliza, y le instiga por su proceder…

-Esta es la original pintura de la Torre de babel…-

Search se queda mirando, y dice

-La torre de babel, la de la biblia dice?-

-Si, pero es mas que eso, es otra de las farsas de la mascarada…-

Search no atina a las palabras de Avi, y ella dice

-Mi madre, Mime, era además de una amante, una investigadora del arte, ella paso muchos siglos buscando esta pintura en si, decía que ella encerraba muchos secretos, la biblia decía que la torre de babel fue diseñada para que los hombre alcanzaran a dios, pero la verdad era muy diferente…-

Search contemplo la pintura, y Avi continuo…

-La torre fue hecha por el mismo Cain, los humanos lo ayudaron, pero no buscaban alcanzar a dios, sino mas bien, salvarse a si mismo…-

-Salvarse a si mismos?-

-Si, esta torre existe en muchos mas mundo, mas dimensiones, en cada uno de ellos, se creo una torre similar para alcanzar a un demonio, a una bestia que encierra al mundo en un muro de espejos, repitiéndose una y otra vez, y para alcanzarlo, se debe de llegar a la cima de la torre, y ahí hacer 4 sacrificios, sacrificios de sangre, de carne de poder y voluntad, y así se abrirá un portal, que llevara a donde los 6 gigantes duermen, 6 elegidos los despertaran, y lograran destruir a la bestia…-

-Vaya, parece fácil…-

-Y lo es, pero entre los humanos, ahí espias, que sirven a la bestia y le rinden plegaria como a un dios, ellos ayudaran a la bestia, y le darán guardianes, guardianes alados, 13, que protegerán cada nivel de la torre, para que nadie llegue a la cima..-

Search medita mucho, y dice

-No se parece en nada al relato bíblico, digo, ahí solo se habla de que intentaron alcanzar a dios, y…-

-Search, la mascarada llega mas alla que solo el vampirismo, los vampiros guardan muchos secretos, y es su poder en develar lo que quieren a los humanos, estos manuscritos fueron alterados, según mi Sire, por el Ventrue Constantino…-

-Constantino, el emperador romano que regulo el Cristianismo, el era…-

-Si, y no solo eso, además, fue de los primeros vampiros que decidió dejar la Yihad y alcanzar la Giolconda, la salvación vampirica…-

Y en esemomento, Avi dejo de hablar, volteo hacia atrás, diciendo

-SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ, SAL DE INMEDIATO…-

En ese momento, una figura menuda y delgada salió, diciendo

-Vaya vaya, una chica hábil, no heles como la mayoría de los chupasangres, eres mas salvaje, mas afin a mis gustos…-

Y mirando a Search, dijo

-Y tu, tu apestas a humano, pero a la vez, siento una curiosidad malsana por ti,me pregunto que es lo que tienes que llama a mi espíritu a pelear…-

Y ambos miraron al sujeto, con vestiduras mas parecidas a las de un ninja, quien dijo

-Yo soy Hitsugaya Mamoru, miembro del clan Nezimi, y si saben tanto, seguro que dario esta mas que complacido de tenerlos en las mazmorras…-

Mientras tanto, en la oficina donde Brock recibia datos, Elec y Spret se miraban con los rostros encendidos, mientras que un grupo de palabras surcaba la mente de Elec…

(este…este es…el diario secreto de Brock)

Fin del cap. 2

Si, lo se me tarde, pero tenia un sinfín de cosas en la cabeza, ahora, el próximo capitulo…

Red sunset,. Cap. 3… el Diario de Brock, Los 13 angeles…

Espero les guste, see ya


	3. Chapter 3

Red Sunset…Cap. 3…El diario de Brock….

Vaya si me llena la mente de recuerdos aquel dia…

En nuestro clan, la maldición de Cain no es una búsqueda de poder, un premio, o una búsqueda del sire por mitigar su soledad…

Para nosotros, los Nosferatus, es una prueba de vida…

Eso me dijo mi sire, y después de haberlo escuchado 40 años, aun no entiendo sus palabras…

Llego una noche, aquella bestia putrefacta, hablándome de honor, y de la búsqueda de una mayor y mas grande verdad, me dijo tonterías sobre salvar mi alma pudriendo mi cuerpo, y yo lo único que podía ver era aquella criatura horrible, con garras en vez de manos, y ese rostro, cubierto de llagas y pus…

Casi vomito cuando pego su rostro al mio, y un extraño placer me inhundo al ser drenado por el, placer que desapareció al el insertar en mi boca su pútrida sangre, y el dolor mas grande de mi vida se sintió mientras mi cuerpo moria…

El no me arropo con amor, no me ofreció sangre dulce para mitigar el extasis posterior al abrazo, no… aquel maldito sádico puso mi pie en mi espalda y me escupió, mientras yo, como un perro hambriento buscaba mi preciado alimento, el se dio gusto en hacerme sentir inferior, y por primer festin, me arrimo una inmunda rata, que a mi, en el estado en el que estaba me supo a la mas gloriosa comida…

Nunca demostró afecto por mi, veía como los demás clanes trataban con afecto y hermandad a sus vastagos, mientras que aquel monstruo me trataba peor a su perro gohul…

Y maldije a mi clan, maldije a mi Sire, y maldije al mundo, que aun me arropaba entre el, haciendo mas salvaje mi ser, y me dije que algún dia, de alguna forma, acabaría con todos y con todo, que nada sobreviviera, esa era mi meta, y con aquella rabia, pronto fui reclutado entre los justicar…

La caza de sangre fue un placer, y cuando la presa fue ni mas ni menos que mi Sire, casi me vengo del placer…

Cuando lo acorrale, el muy idiota se puso a suplicarme, que el era mi Sire, que le debía amor y respeto, y yo se lo di, mientras le regresaba el favor que me hizo aquel dia, drenando su vida y absorbiéndolo en mi ser…

Para celebrar, quise criar a mi propia prole, y el mundo volvió a jugarme una broma, dándome como vástago a un sucio Caitiff, al cual abandone…

Yo, el poderoso Brock, Sire de un sucio sin clan, le escupi mi desprecio dejándolo como una piltrafa, tenia otras cosas mas importantes que cargar con un sin Clan…

Y en ese momento, aquel sujeto, Dario, me abrió sus brazos y me cobijo como igual….

Fragmento del Diario de Brock, Primado Nosferatu…

Una explosión se escucha en ls alcatarillas, mientras que, del humo, salen Search, Avi, Elec y Spret, corriendo a la par…

Search piensa por un momento usar celeridad, pero no podía dejar a sus compañeros, no contra un enemigo como aquel…

-Diablos…que son esas cosas, nunca había visto ratas de ese tamaño- dice Spret, mientras corre de aquel lugar…

Avi habla mientras corre

-Habia escuchado de licántropos como aquel, se hacen llamar hombres rata, pero ellos están de nuestro lado, no se que diablos pase con esos-

Y la voz de Search se escucho

-El dijo ser del clan Nezumi, ese clan es japonés, no son licántropos normales, son Hengeyoukai…-

-Hengeyoukai?- preguntan al unisono

-Si, ahí varios mangas y anime que hablan de ellos, criaturas parecidas a los cambiaformas de oriente, viven en clanes, y al parecer, son mas unidos que sus versiones occidentales-

-Vaya, nunca pensé que la mania por el manga de Search serviría alguna vez de algo, y como lo matamos?- pregunta Elec…

-No podemos- responde Avi, mientras cambia a la forma de un murciélago – Si son tan parecidos a los Cambiaformas, solo la plata podría hacerles algún daño, y no tenemos armas de plata-

-Vaya lo que me faltaba, y justo cuando había encontrado algo interesante, volteo y me topo con una parvada de Splinters, que sigue, tortugas Ninjas?-dice Elec, con su singular sentido del humor acido

-Mejor no hagas esos comentario, en este momento, no quiero tentar a la suerte-

Mientras, atrás de ellos, el Nezumi, Mamoru, observa a los Caitiff correr, y detrás de el, varios hombres ratas parecidos a el, se arrodillan…

-Taicho…- gritan al unisono…

Mamoru los observa, y dice

-Atrapenlos…-

Y como sombras, desaparecen, como si fueran los ninjas que aparecen en tantos libros y revistas…

Mientras tanto, en otro punto, Luffy, Abraham y Taven se encuentran con su nuevo Sherrif, Hanzo, mientras los ve de arriba abajo, y dice..

-Según tengo entendido, este grupo debería ser de 5, donde esta la chica… Suchi, si mi memoria no me falla, y el hechicero, Hisoka…-

La voz de Luffy se escucha temerosa al señalar la verdad…

-Ella, dimitió, mi señor… dimitió hace poco, pero aseguro antes su fidelidad al príncipe, solo esta cansada de la matanza…-

-De la matanza, o de la ineptitud?...- dice Nazo con sorna, mientras Luffy se duele de la anterior golpiza…

-Yo…-

-No importa- dice Hanzo, interrumpiendo a Luffy – se de buena fuente los últimos resultados de su anterior Sheriff, y mas viendo lo patético que es, no me sorprende que un grupo de insurrectos Sin Clan hallan pateado , y que paso con Hisoka…-

-Abraham se aprocxima en ese momento, extendiéndole una carta..

-Esto me llego hace poco, de su Sire, el Primado Wolfgang, argumentando que Hisoka esta ocupado en deberes mas importantes, y que queda excusado de las actividades con los Justicar, así se lo informe al Principe, y…-

-No me interesan los detalles, ni los medios, solo los resultados, y si me dan malos resultados, créanme, que no me tocare el corazón para hacerlos ver un dia mas, ahora, díganme, que acciones van a hacer para reconquistar este pútrido lugar…-

Mientras que el grupo hablaba sobre estrategias, Luffy se encontraba en otro lugar, recordando aquella ultima platca con Suchi…

Flashback…

Despues de un tiempo en coma por el veneno del Hombre Oso, Suchi al fin toma consciencia, Luffy la observa levantarse, ella lo ve, y le lanza aquella sonrisa tranquilizadora que tanto amo en vida…

Mientras ella se viste, el trata de hablar con ella, pero no puede, reconocer su traición le llena de vergüenza, y en ese momento, Brock aparece…

-Vaya, así que la bella durmiente despertó, espero que te pongas a trabajar lo antes posible, no estamos como para aguantar perezosas…-

Luffy sabia que ni Brock ni Suchi se soportaban, aquellas platicas que encerraban mas de lo que decían eran hbituales entre ellos, y entonces, Brock hablo

-Deberias de darle las gracias al Principe cuando venga, digo, el fue el que trajo el antídoto, le debes la vida…jeje…-

Suchi lo miro desafiante, y dijo

-Ya le agradeceré a Lord Dante en persona, gracias por el comentario…-

-Pues si es a Dante al que quieres agradecer por la venia de Lord Dario, puedes ir a visitarlo en las mazmorras, seguro que estará feliz de verte, y mas sabiendo que fue Luffy el que lo entrego, jeje…-

-CALLA DE UNA VEZ, BROCK…- dice Luffy, mientras Brock lo ve y dice

-MAS RESPETO A MI PERSONA, IDIOTA, QUE MIENTRAS LORD DARIO SE ENCUENTRE DE VIAJE, YO SERE AQUEL AL QUE REPORTARAS, Y CREEME, NO SOY DANTE PARA SOPORTAR A LOS IMBECILES…-

Mientras decía aquello, se acerco a la puerta y dijo, con su habitual tono de burla…

-Nos veremos, dulce Suche….JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

Lufy no sabia que hacer, y cuando intento hablar con Suchi, recibió una sonora bofetada…

-La vio, con aquellos ojos, llorando, reprimiéndolo con la mirada, ella no entendía que el lo había hecho todo por ella, por su seguridad…

-LUFFY, QUE ACASO TU HONOR, O MI AMOR, NADA DE ESO SIGNIFICA NADA PARA TI, ACASO HICISTE ESTO SOLO POR CONSERVAR TU PUESTO DE SHERIFF, VENDISTE A DANTE SOLO POR TU PODER…-

-Suchi…yo….-

Ella no lo dejo continuar, se sentía ofendida, traicionada, y corrió lejos de aquella habitación, dejándolo a el con un sinfín de sentimientos encontrados…

Mientras, en otro punto, Brock y Angust dialogan sobre sus actividades….

Brock, con su habitual ropa harapienta, llega a donde Angust, y le dice

-Mi señor Dario manda por los resultados de esta semana, quiere estar al corriente de los avances…-

-Si, sabia que no tardarías en venir, huelo tu putrefacta persona a millas de distancia, solo tomalos y retirate, me das nauseas…-

Y Brock entonces observa los legajos, y dice…

-Espera un momento, aquí das reporte de 20 capsulas, no se supone que la leyenda habla de 13 angeles solamente…-

-Mi señor habla de 13 guardianes, pero ya mas de una vez alguno que otro los ha pasado, así que decidió, modificar las reglas un poco…-

-Que tan poco?…- pregunta Brock, y Angust dice

-La leyenda habla de 13… Damisael, Micael, Rafael, Matarael, Miguel, Gabriel, Uriel, Gabael, Ramael. Gahel, Rumiel, Muriel, y Raziel…-

-Si, lo se, y los otros 7?-

-Mi señor me dio una señal, y 7 nombres mas, los mas poderosos, en ellos, puse algo mas que solo la sangre del Hijo…-

-Y que es eso que les pusiste de mas?...-

En ese momento, se abre una pared falsa, demostrando 7 cupulas de cristal, donde reposan 7 sombras sin forma…

-Estos son los mas poderosos, en ellos puse sangre del mismo Lucifer, sangre con el poder del mismo pecado, el trabajo divino para el dia final…El primero, el poeta de las rosas…Virgilio… el segundo, aquel que castiga el calor corporal con el frio mas inmisericorde, Lorne, el 3ero, aquel carcelero que ataca con el fuerte viento de sus alas, Pazuzu, el 4to, el barquero de los condenados que atiborraron sus estomagos, Caronte, el 5to, el malvado titiritero que goza en jugar con aquellos que desearon poseerlo todo, Midas, el 6to, el monstruo de los mil ojos… Dullahan, y en la ultima escena, el guardian que castiga a aquellos que se dejaron llevar por la rabia, Belzebu… los 7, los mas grandes, los mas feroces sirvientes del Destino, los Jueces del Stix…-

-No me interesan tus presentaciones, mi señor solo esta interesado en los resultados…-

-Pues los resultados son los optimos, lo veras, en cuanto tengamos la ultima de las 3, entonces, podrmos despertarlos y revivir la gran torre, desde donde nuestro señor juzgara a toda la humanidad…-

Brock ve la actitud de Angust, y toma el legajo, para llevarlo con Dario, y en ese momento, Angust habla…

-Brock, que tan fiel eres a la causa, sabes que estas viviendo los últimos días de este mundo, haras algo para detenernos?-

Brock escucha las palabras de Angust y dice

-Hasta donde se, este mundo me odia, así que no me importa lo que le pase, mientras que se destruya….-

Y en ese momento, Angust observa el cielo, y dice

-Pues mejor toma tu cámara, esta será…la ultima luna llena que veras de este mundo…-

Mientras en las alcantarillas…

La carrera se ve truncada cuando las sombras de las ratas ninjas aparecen delante del grupo…

-Vaya, si que son rápidos pero necesitan mas que ser rapidos para poder con nosotros…- dice uno de ellos, seguido por otro…

-No se que se llevaron de aquel lugar, pero seguro que Dario no quiere que se devele nada, así que aquí los detendremos, críos de pacotilla….-

Y en ese momento, un trozo de concreto del techo cae, de la nube resultante, un lupino de color aplateado se observa…

-SILVER…ERES TU- dice Avi, mientras quie el asiente, convirtiéndose a su forma humana…

-Siento llegar tarde, pero ese Gaara es muy exacto cuando tiene alguna preminision, y me dio un tiempo exacto en el cual irrumpir, ahora… cuantos somos?-

Search toma la palabra

-Contigo, 5….-

-8 diria yo…- se escucha a la distancia, mientras que una serie de armas salen de las sombras…

De la misma dirección, una voz femenina habla…

-Tomenlas, son de plata, un amigo común nos hablo de esto, y venimos a ayudar…-

Y de las sombras, Naruto, Neji y Lady salen, mientras que el grupo de ratas ninjas observan…

-Vaya, de donde quiera salen críos, que bueno que trajimos apoyos…-

Y un grupo mayor de hombres rata aparecen…

El encuentro se augura violento, los Monitores del Inconnu se aliaron al Sabath, Silverio observa al grupo, y toma su forma de batalla…

Mientras que esto pasa, en el palacio de Dario, Suchi llora…

"Idiota…por ti, por ti… ABANDONE A AQUEL SER QUE TANTO AMABA, MI SACRIFICIO FUE EN VANO, NO TENGO A SORA, Y LUFFY NO ES MAS QUE LA CARETA DEL QUE FUE…"

-Acaso piensas que todo acabo, mi dulce niña…-

Aquella voz sono en aquella habitación, y observo aquella silueta sombria que cruzaba por el umbral de su puerta…

-An,,,,Andrea?...- solo atino a decir Suchi, mientras que su antigua protectora la barzo, y le dijo

-Tu pena es muy grande, mi pequeña, pero no debes de sufrir, no todo esta perdido…aun… aun tienes a Sora…-

Suchi escucha aquellas palabras, y le dice…

-Aquel hijo que compartimos, aquel al que tu le diste la vida, y yo la inmortalidad, sobrevivió aquel dia, mi dulce niña, y esta aquí, en Nueva York…-

Las lagrimas se asomaron en los ojos de Suchi, mientras escuchaba aquellas palabras…

-El creció, se fortaleció, y ahora es alguien con un camino, alguien que espera a la madre que perdió aquel dia… Ahora… se llama Search, y te espera….-

Y por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, Suchi vio una luz en ese túnel que era su vida….

Wowo, que emotivo, quedo tal y como lo pensé, espero que a ustedes les guste, see ya

Prox capitulo…Toma un camino, la decisión de Akross y Suchi…

Espero les guste, im back


	4. Chapter 4

Red Sunset…Cap. 4…Desiciones….

Que formas debe de tomar el camino correcto…

Mediante un sinfín de rutas, aquel hombre que busca la idealización de sus sueños, se vera mas de una vez en la inquebrantable realidad de buscar el camino idóneo para llegar a la meta…

Sin duda, cada camino será diferente para cada persona, así también, como cada persona es diferente de la otra…

Aun así, si debiéramos tomar un parámetro o standard, este seria determinado por la meta…

La supervivencia, el honor, o algo mas esencial…

Eso es lo esencial al buscar el camino a elegir…

Solo la meta, nada mas que la meta, todo aquello que diversifique el camino hacia la meta, no es mas que obstáculos…

Enemigos, rutas fáciles, placeres, todo ello deja nublado el camino a la meta, y para llegar a ella, deja todo y centrate, con la vista fija, hacia el final…

Traza tu ruta, y síguela fielmente… esa es mi orden, la orden de un padre a su hijo…

Hoy… me demostraste que aprendiste el verdadero camino hacia la verdadera fuerza…

Ahora, mi deber es trazarte la vorágine de los caminos, para que tu decidas y alcances tu meta…

Adios a mi pequeño vástago, y hola a Hisoka, el Tremere….

Carta de Ludwing Von Schultz a Hisoka, antes de empezar su entrenamiento…

Cuanto…cuanto a pasado?…

Esa pregunta gira una y otra vez la cabeza de Hisoka en aquella oscura habitación…

Sin sonido, ni luz, abrir o cerrar los ojos resulta inútil, el solo reposa, consumiendo sus reservas de sangre, dia a dia, si es que no había pasado mas…

Cuanto llevaba ahi, no podía decirlo, la sangre vampirica se consume a raíz de cada dia, y sus reservas no debería de haber durado mas de 20, no tenia una manera precisa de saber cuanto llevaba o cuanto le quedaría, pero, impresionantemente, no se encontraba hambriento…

Aun recordaba aquel dia, cuando su Sire lo vio con ojos nuevos…

Flaskback…

La gran sala en la abadia, vacia si no observabas a aquellas 2 figuras, Ludwing Von Schultz, y Hisoka, viéndose fijamente a los ojos…

Hisoka veía a su mentor, y este analizaba cada detalle de el, entonces, el tomo valor y hablo

-Mi señor, creo, no… se la respuesta a la pregunta…-

Ludwing lo vio, con gesto inquisitivo, y le dijo

-Acaso la sabes, tal certeza, no llegas diciéndome o pidiendo audiencia, mas bien llegas a mi, mirándome a los ojos, sin ambiciones, sin desesperación, y me dices se la respuesta?-

-Si, así es, la se, pero no por mi, sino por alguien mas…-

Ludwing le insta a decirle de la fuente de la respuesta, y este le relata su encuentro con un Caitiff, de nombre Spret, de la lucha, y de cómo el peleo con el, aun con la desventaja de su clan, logrando herirlo, y como la mirada reflejada en sus ojos, le atemorizo…

Ludwing se acaricio la barbilla, incrédulo, y le instigo…

-Muy bien, Hisoka, ahora dime…Cual es la fuente de la fuerza… la generación, la sangre, las disciplinas?..-

Y el, repitió las palabras de Spret, sereno y firme..

-Ninguna, aun la sabiduría y el conocimiento puede ser nublado, las disciplinas son engañosas, y la generación no es sino una barrera idílica que solo separa a Sires y Vastgos….-

-Entonces, cual es la fuente de la verdadera fuerza?-

-La fuente, es en si, la fuerza de la voluntad… no importa que tanto se debilite tu cuerpo, o que tan diferentes sean tus técnicas o tu sangre, lo mas importante, es tener la convicción, y la certeza que aquello que defiendes es justo, y si aun eso falta, tener la sabiduría y el coraje para defender aquello que te importe, aun cuando el mundo te diga que no es lo correcto, si en tu corazón crees en eso, la fuerza en tu ser tu alma y tu fuego de vida nunca se estinguira…-

La mirada de Ludwing, tan fría siempre, se notaba consternada, de su saco tomo una hoja de pale, y se la dio a Hisoka, posteriormente lo insto a seguirlo, sin abrir aquel papel…

Entro a una habitación solitaria, sin ventanas, y cubierta, y le ordeno entrar, ya dentro, Ludwing cerro la puerta, dejando a Hisoka dentro, y el tomo aquel papel…

Leyó aquel papel, incrédulo, se veía que su Sire esperaba hace mucho que el adquiriera ese conocimiento, esa hoja tendría mucho tiempo en el bolsillo de su sire, y el esperaba esa respuesta de el, seguro que lo lograría, y cuando sus ojos terminaron de recorrer aquellas palabras, las luces se apagaron, y su entrenamiento empezó….

Fin del Flashback

Ahora, Hisoka se encontraba meditandoi, no sabias lo que aquel hombre tan sabio esperaba que el aprendiese de aquella habitación, pero sin duda, confiaba en el, y lo lograría, o moriría en el intento….

Mientras, en el Palacio de Dario…

Las palabras de Andrea aun resonaban en los oídos de Suchi… Sora…su Sora, su pequeño,,,vivo?...

Andrea no dijo nada, espero a que las palabras entraran en Suchi, sus ojos, antes muertos y sin esperanza, ahora se veian con un nuevo brillo…

No sabia que hacer, no sabia que decirle, y Andrea hablo de nuevo…

-El, creció, es un hombre apuesto, tienes tus mismos ojos, y mucho de ti, desgraciadamente, también saco mucho de Luffy, pero sin duda, es tu hijo…-

Suchi sonrio, ella siempre estuvo contra de Luffy, y eso no había cambiado con los años…

Ella quería verlo, y Andrea le dijo

-Por el momento, no es buena idea que lo veas, su vida ha tenido muchas vueltas últimamente, y un vuelco mas podría desviarlo del camino que ya eligio, pero ahí una forma que conozcas mas del el…-

-Cual, quiero, quiero saber de el, sus gustos, sus manias, y todo, todo de el…-

-A mi cargo, esta una joven, su Vastago, no fue por egoísmo, descuida, el quiso salvarla, ella esta conmigo, y si alguien puede prepararte para cuando al fin lo conozcas, esa es ella…-

Suchi escucho aquellas palabras, su hijo tenia a alguien importante en su vida, alguien que había dejado de lado la soledad, y ella le pidio conocer a aquella persona…

-Esta bien, aquí, en la Camarilla, me tienen algo de respeto, ellos me consideran una disidente del Sabath, y una fuente de recursos muy importante, así que si poido que una antiguo miembro de los Justicar sea puesta como mi guardia personal, seguro Dario no se opondrá, pero… estas segura de jugar una mascara dentro de esta mascarada, para verlo?..-

Suchi no dudo, ella quería verlo, y si debía de ser una pieza en aquella guerra secreta, seguro eso valdría la pena, Andrea en ese momento, le ofrcio su brazo, dirigiéndose a donde Dario, para hacer su petición..

Y por una vez, hace tantos meses, Suchi sonrio, y los ojos que antes estuviesen desesperados, ahora, brillaban con una nueva luz…

Mientras, en el Eliseo, un huésped caminaba nervioso…

Las noticias de la guerra le llegaban dia a dia, gracias a su anfitrión, y sabia plenamente que la facción de Search y sus amigos, Red Sunset, estaba cada dia mas cerca de ser una fuerza peligrosa a los ojos de Dario…

Porque… porque no lo habían seguido?…

Su idea era simple, salir de la ciudad, entrenar y aparecer en el momento justo para el enfrentamiento final, el sabia que Search era clave, pero el mismo guardian había dicho que tanto Spret y Electrodo eran parte de la leyenda, eran 2 de los 6, que pasaría si muriesen en el fuego de una batalla que no era la suya?

Su destino era simple, vivir hasta que el dia del Juicio llegara, emprender aquel viaje, y acabar con el muro de espejos, ese era el plan, pero ellos querían cambiar el mundo, un mundo que vivía sus últimos días, en vez de buscar la manera de slavarlo…

-IDIOTAAAS- dijo Akross, mientras golpeaba una pared, la cual se hizo añicos, una y otra vez, su ira se apoderaba de el…

-QUE NO LO VEN, USTEDES… USTEDES AL IGUAL QUE YO, TIENEN UN DESTINO, ESTAS GUERRITAS NO SON SINO TONTERIAS, USTEDES TIENEN METAS MAS GRANDES, QUE IMPORTA SI LA MASCARADA O EL SABATH SE MATAN, USTEDES DEBIAN ENFOCARSE EN SALVAR EL MUNDO, NO TONTERIAS COMO ESTA, DEMONIOS… MALDICION… MALDICIOOON…-

Sus gritos se callaron, solo al sentir aquella presencia, la presencia de aquel que tomara el lugar de Crus como su mentor, aquel que le dio cobijo, y lo eligiera, y aquel que ahora era su anfitrión… El Guardian del Eliseo..

Este se quedo inmóvil, viendo los destrozos hechos por la ira de Akross, y le vio con tono de reprimenda…

Akross agacho la cabeza, en señal de respeto, e hizo ademanes de salir de la sala, pero la voz energica de aquel enigmático ser le hizo detenerse…

-A que se debe tu ira, Akross…-

Akross no volteo a verlo, solo respondió, como si no quisiese hacerlo…

-No se que hacer, si les digo la verdad, talvez ellos se alejen de su camino, de su destino, ellos deben seguir desconociendo lo que son, pero si no les digo, ellos podrían morir sin llegar a la meta, mi mente se siente confundida, y eso me frustra…-

-Así que… quieres que ellos alcancen su destino, no es así?-

-Si, su destino es salvar a este mundo, y deben..-

-Akross, eres tan idílicamente pensativo, pero a la vez, eres tan inmensamente tonto…-

Akros no entendió aquellas palabras, que frase trataba de formar el Guardian, y entonces, el siguió..

-Seguir el destino?... alcanzar la meta?... tienes alguna maldita idea de quien es el enemigo final?-

Akross lo sabia, y cuando se disponía a responder, el Guardian dijo

-No se puede derrotar a un enemigo siguiendo su plan, no puedes crear un camino sin romper con los senderos… así también, como quieres derrotar al destino, siguiendo el camino que el traza…-

-Yo…- balbuceo Akross, y el guardian siguió

-Yo no me he movido, soy presa del destino, pero hasta hoy, nunca he podido predecir los movimientos de Search, su papel en esta historia se escribe al instante, y el de aquellos que están a su lado cambia radicalmente… Red Sunset, esa es la segunda vez que escucho esas 2 palabras… La primera, fue de la voz de Natalia, ella dijo durante el trance "Seguimos nosotros el estandarte lidereado por Seeker, el estandarte que nos ilumino el camino, Red Sunset(Ocaso Rojo) quienes alcanzaron la cima de la torre, derrotaron a los 4 signos, y corrieron en pos del destino…" esdas fueron sus exactas palabras, y que crees que paso por mi mente al escuchar aquel grito de guerra de Elec, somos Red Sunset-

-Entonces…esto…- balbuceo Akross

-Estoy seguro que el alma de Search recordó esas palabras, y esa es una señal inequívoca, el es quien esperaba, al principio crei que yo podría, las primeras 15 o 20 veces que presencie el fin del mundo, luche por mi mismo, y tarde me di cuenta, que mi papel aquí ya estaba escrito, y qeru no podía cambiarlo…-

Akross al fin entedia, su plan de salvar y entrenar era parte de la obra, pero Search la cambio, ahora había mas y mas actores haciendo papeles nuevos, y eso era a lo que mas temia el destino…

Y el Guardian le dijo, con voz plena y serena…

-Ahora que haras…-

Akross en ese momento, corrió, hacia su inprovisada habitación…

Tomo aquello que lo acompañaba, sus espadas, y sus implementos, y se dispuso a salir del Eliseo, pero antes, el Guadian lo tomo…

-Espera, ahora eres débil, si te comparas con ellos…-

Y le dio un frasco, y le dijo

-Tomalo, te hara mas fuerte, únete a ellos, y sigan su camino, no el que les han trazado, sino uno nuevo, y brillante….-

Akross lo tomo, y dijo

-Si, viviré en los filos, seguire mi meta, evadiendo el destino, entre los 2 mundos…ahora lo entiendo…. Yo también soy…. UN RED SUNSET….-

Y corrió entre la lluvia, mientras el Guardian lo veía partir…

-Así que tomo un camino…-

Aquella voz no atemorizo al Guardian, ya que lo conocía bien…

-Si, ya era hora que se diese cuenta de la verdad, por cierto, que te trae aquí, aparte de aquel singular regalo…-

La sombra detrás del guardian sonrio, diciendo

-otro de los 6 esta puliéndose, por así decirlo, preveía que necesitarías aquel brebaje, es igual de potente que aquel que fabricamos entre Xarko y yo… así que pensé que tu le encontrarías un buen uso….-

Y el guardian sonrio, y dijo…

-Podrias buscarte problemas, viejo amigo, lo sabes, cierto?-

-Este estúpido velo es tan frágil, que importa que me descubran, igual mi papel esta asegurado para la repetición, estoy por encima de ellos-

Y el Guardian bajo un poco la cabeza y dijo…-

-Gracias, Ludwing…-

Mientras, en los drenajes…

Los ninjas ratas arremeten contra el grupo de Red Sunset, ahora apoyados por Silevr y los Monitores.. no se sabe que desenlace traiga esta pelea, pero sin duda…

Akross, Suchi y Hisoka, 3 piezas mas de esta guerra, que han decidido su posición, que cambios trarea esto?...

Solo la Luna, que se yergue en el firmamento Neoyorkino, es testigo de todo, mientras la lluvia continua cayendo sobre este mundo agonizante….

Wow, que bien quedo, espero les guste, espero a mas tardar mañana publique Arbalester, pero se me vinieron las ideas de este cap., y no quise que se me fueran, see ya


	5. Chapter 5

Red Sunset…Cap. 5….

Un dia pasa… cuantos mas deberán pasar…

Mi vida en este encierro, me lleva a perder la cordura…

Que castigo es mas grande, que perder a aquella persona que tanto ame?

Estas paredes no son mi prisión, la verdadera esta en mi corazón, que extraña a aquella persona que me fuera arrebatada de esta forma…

Mi cuerpo se encuentra mas débil a cada dia, solo subsisto, porque ella así lo pidió…

Sobrevive, este mundo te necesita mas que a mi…que gran mentira…

Que no se daba cuenta, que para mi, mas que el principado, mas que el poder, ella era mi mundo?...

Y mi mundo me había sido arrebatado de una manera tan cruel…

Ahora solo soy lamentos y lagrimas, yo… que tanto tuve, ahora no soy nada… un cascaron de mi altivo yo…

Natalia, me dejaste atrás solo estoy aquí, llorando, envuelto en las inmundicias que ahora son mi reino, mientras mi hermano destruye aquello que yo ame, y escucho los lamentos de mi amada ciudad, sumida en las sombras…

Entre mas tiempo pasa, mas me doy cuenta que solo la tengo a ella… Suchi…

Aun recuerdo cuando llego, el Guardian la vio, y una extraña sonrisa adorno su rostro, y un brillo que nunca había visto en el, acepte la oferta de Luffy de ser uno mas de mis guardianes, pero en el fondo, se que solo lo hice por volver a ver aquella expresión en el Guardian…

Ahora, ella, cada que puede, me viene a ver, habla conmigo, me mantiene al tanto, y alivia un poco mi dolor….

No se cuanto soportare, pero lo hare, solo por tu recuerdo… Natalia…..

DanteRochner… ExPrincipe de Nueva York…

El tumulto se escuchaba por todos los tuneles de aquella cloaca… el chocar de espadas, los rugidos y disparos…

Y la fuente… no era otra que la batalla entre aquellos 2 frentes…

Por un lado, aquellos Nezumies, que trataban de detener la fuga de los Red Sunset con aquella información, y del otro, Search y su equipo, acompañados por Silverio y los Monitores, aquellos 3 sujetos que de repente aparecieron, dándoles armas con que pelear…

Los Nezumies eran guerreros entrenados, y parecía como si salieran de entre las inmundicias, no importaba cuantos mataran, aquellas ratas aparecían en manadas…

-SEARCH, COMO ESTAN USTEDES…- pregunta Silver, mientras toma el hocico de uno de los hombres rata, y lo abre como si fuera una nuez….

Search se enfrenta a un par de nezumies, peleando con aquellas dagas que le trajeran los Monitores, era como si ellos supieran los gustos de cada quien con respecto a las armas, y no podía decir si fuese bueno o malo…

Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por el ataque de uno de ellos, quien ataco c9on sus garras, el uso las dagas para parar el golpe, pero una segunda rata ataca por detrás de el, el no sabe que hacer, pero Spret salta con su espada corta enterrándola en la cabeza de la segunda rata…

Ambos se ponen espalda con espalda, y Search le dice

-Gracias viejo, te debo una…-

-Cuando quieras viejo, no pienso perder amigos hoy, perder no me gusta…-

-Vaya, si quieren después de esto les rento un cuarto, ahora pónganse a pelear – Les reprime Elec, mientras carga sus automanticas con otro cartucho de balas de plata…

Mientras, por su lado, Lady acaba de un tajo con uno de los Nezumies, mientras que el líder, Makoto, le cierra el paso…

-Vaya, parece que eres la mas apta de este grupo, me encantaría tener tu cabeza de trofeo, pequeña ninfa…-

Mientras, los otros 2 monitores observan a Avi, quien se tanforma en niebla para evadir el ataque de una rata, y aparece por su espalda, con la garras que han hecho legendarios a los clanes gangrel…

-Vaya, la pequeña es buena, no lo crees Neji…-

Neji termina de un tajo a otro enemigo, mientras se prepara para contratacar a otro…

-Que diablos, parecen manada, que no tienen los Hengueyoukai otra cosa que hacer que tener ratitas?- pregunta Elec, mientras ve como sus municiones se agotan…

En ese momento, lady pelea contra el tal Makoto, pero en el momento de atacar, este arroja una granada de humo muy cerca de ella, ella se tapa inconscientemente la explosión, lo que le da la oportunidad a Makoto de arrojarse contra ella, golpeándola con el antebrazo….

Lady no alcanza a evitar el golpe, y cae entre las aguas purulentas, el lodo de los desperdicios no la dejan moverse libremente, y observa como aquel sujeto se prepara para atacarla…

Y en el ultimo instante, Search aparece usando Celeridad… usa sus 2 dagas para detener los kunai que la rata humana preparara para acabar con Lady…

-NO EN MI GUARDIA… HAMSTER MUTANTE…- dice mientras forcejea contra el líder Nezumi…

Makoto denota que Search no es cualquiera, le cuesta trabajo contener al chiquillo, y en ese momento, decide emplearse a fondo….

Cambia a la forma Crinos, lo cual le da una fuerza temible, Search intenta emplearse a fondo, pero la fuerza aplastante de su enemigo lo est venciendo…

Spret y Elec tratan de apoyar a su camarada, pero su carrera es cortada por mas enemigos…

Search siente que la fuerza superior de aquel enemigo lo esta venciendo, y pone la rodilla en el suelo…

Makoto hace un ultimo esfuerzo para acabar con ese chiquillo, cuando…

Al observar los ojos de Search, un destello carmín se nota…

Los ojos cafes de Search cambian a un tono rojizo, mientras su mueca se vuelve mas sombria, la sorpresa hace que el Nezumi suelte un poco el brazo derecho de Search, y este se quita la mano enemiga, y lanza un tajo a su enemigo…

-WIND SHURIKEN…..- se escucha gritar a Search, y con el tajo se forma una especie de fuerza de vacio, que atraviesa el hombro del Nezumi, cortando su brazo derecho, mientras que una especie de disco giratorio se dirige a otra sorprendida rata, que recibe aquel misil en el pecho, volando y estrellándose en la pared, mientras el disco le corta las entrañas…

Los demás Nezumies, al ver esto, se paralizan, y dice Makoto, mientras se cubre la herida donde antes tuvo su brazo…

-NO…..NO… NO ES POSIBLE…..KA…. KAZEJIN…..-

Las demás ratas, al escuchar aquellas palabras de su líder, dejan las armas y huyen, mientras Search, que aun no entiende como diablos había hecho eso, deja caer las dagas, sus amigos lo ven igual de sorprendidos, no sabia que diablos era eso, Search había hecho muchas cosas extrañas, pero todas podían ser explicadas por sus disciplinas, pero aquello, un vórtice de aire….

Mientras tanto, en las mazmorras, Dante se encuentra solo, lamentándose de su situación, y mas que nada, de su soledad…

Todo lo que había sido algo en su vida, había desaparecido, y solo una compañía le quedaba…

Mienras el degustaba aquel paquete con sangre para subsistir, una serie de pasos se escucharon en las escaleras…

Y ella apareció….

Suchi, su única aliada, si le quedaba alguien a quien llamar así, llegaba con su racion de sangre de ese dia…

-Lord Dante…- le dijo, con respeto, pero aquel hombre le callo…

-Ya no queda nada de Lord en mi, Suchi, solo queda Dante, o algo menos que eso…-

Suchi no intento discutir con el, sabia que tratar de arreglar sus sentimientos, solo lo hacían mas desdichado, así que solo retomo la platica donde la había dejado…

-Dante, esta es la ultima vez que nos veremos…-

Dante escucho aquellas palabras con tono de tristeza, y no dijo nada, ella no estaba obligada a estar con el, después de todo…

-Mi señor, una gran noticia llego a mi, mi hijo…-

-Tu hijo- le instigo Dante, el no sabia que Suchi hubiese tenido ningún vástago

-Si… vera… en mis tiempos de humana, antes de ser convertida por Luffy, yo… tuve un hijo… uno de Luffy y mio…-

El nunca había escuchado de eso, ni siquiera de Luffy, o acaso…

-Luffy… no supo nunca de el… cuando el me convirtió, el niño estaba en un campamento, y cuando el frenesí de mi transformación acabo, ya estaba lejos, además, no podía volver y ser su madre, ya no lo podía ser…-

Dante escucho aquella revelación de Suchi, y no la interumpio, era la primera vez que ella se abria así con el, como si no tuviera ya a nadie para hablar…

-Tiempo después, una amiga mia me dijo que lo había visto, en un campamento Assamita, el había sido vendido a un Tzimice, para sus experimentos, ella no podía dejar que eso pasara, así que lo abrazo, esperando que al volverlo vampiro, pudiera salir de aquella prisión…-

Dante escxucho aqullas palabras, y Suchi siguió su relato

-Pero eso no lo ayudo, los Assamitas lo descubrieron, y como castigo, lo ataron a un cepo, para que el sol lo matase…-

-Yo lo crei muerto, y en venganza, mate al líder de aquella bodega de esclavos, eso se vio en Alamut como traición, y Luffy y yo escapamos, el nunca supo porque mate a aquel oficial, solo me siguió, y fue cuando llegamos a Nueva york, huyendo de nuestros captores, hasta que usted me dio cobijo…-

Dante no sabia que decir, y Suchi termino su relato con la mas grande revelación…

-Pero el no murió… su transformación fue deficiente, por alguna razón, el no despertó siendo un LaSombra, en vez de ello, se despertó como un Caminante Diurno, un Caitiff que puede vivir a la luz del sol… ahora se donde esta, y ella me ayudara averlo… su nombre... es Search…-

Y Dante escucho de nuevo aquel nombre, Search… la sorpresa no podía dejarlo moverse, el quería decirle lo mucho que sabia de el, y que el deseaba mas que nadie conocerlo, pero no podía….

Por mas que el deseara seguirla, sabia que solo seria un estorbo, cualquier cosa que pudiese decirle ahora, solo entorperceria su búsqueda, ella ya tenia su medio, y no debía retrasarla…

Lanzo una ultima mirada, dándole con los ojos una bendición, y esperando que ella se reuniera con aquella persona que tan importante era para ella…

Y Suchi se fue, abordando el auto que Andre le había proporcionado, aquella persona que según Andrea era la mas importante para Search, le esperaba en su palacio…

Mientras, en las barracas Sabath, la cosa estaba alejada de ser felices…

Varias de las Manadas de ataque se reportaban con perdidas, los Lupinos no reportaban ahí, pero al ver a aquellos nuevos y extraños enemigos, el animo estaba por los suelos, y de repente, llegaron los Red Sunsets…

Ellos llegaron sin Search,l el había hecho lo que normalmente hacia cuando una misión acababa, usaba Obtenebracion para escaparse de entregar el reporte, y seguro a esas horas, ya estaría con Eli…

Crus llego con ellos, y les dijo

-Bien mocosos, que me trajeron…-

Elec es el primero en pasar al frente, dándole los discos duros de las 2 computadoras, tanto la de Angust como de Brock…

-Vaya, aquí tienes, no me dejas nada para divertirme, eres bastante aburrido Crus…-

Hace la seña de irse, pero en el momento, siente la mano de Crus en su hombro, y Crus dice…

-Vamos, no me creas tonto, ya dame los respaldos…-

-Pero Crus, como osas creer que sacaría un respaldo de esa información…-

-Mira, la vida me ha enseñado en no confiar en 2 clases de gente, los Camarilla y los Hackers, y tu, mi amigo, no eres la persona mas confiable en…-

-Ya cállate- le dice Elec..- esta bien, toma los respaldos…-

Spret y Avi se miran a la cara viendo, y se ven preguntándose

(cuando diablos saco esas copias?)

Crus les da las gracias, y les ordena descansar, en ese momento, entre las masas de las barracas, una trifulca se escucha…

Una Xime, en el suelo, se nota con miedo, mientras algunos grandulones del Sabat patean algunas bolsas de sangre que ella traia…

-Que pasa, princesita, la vida lejos del palacio no es tan agradable?-

Mientras ella trata de recoger las bolsas, uno de ellos pone el pie en una, y dice

-Vamos, perra camarilla, porque no me ordenas quitar mi pie?-

Ella, acostumbrada a ese trato por los últimos meses, no dice nada, solo agacha la cabeza…

Y de repente, uno de ellos puso su pistola en la sien de ella, y amartillo el gatillo, cuando…

-QUE DIABLOS TE PASA, IDIOTA…- se escucho mientras aquel bravucon salía volando por la patada de Avi, y cuando los demás bravucones tratan de alcanzar sus armas, sienten el frio aliento de Spret y Elec a las espaldas..

-Mira, este no ha sido un buen dia, así que no me pongas cabron, que si me lo propongo, te hago otro ombligo, carajo- le dice Spret a uno de ellos, que de inmediato, guarda sus armas, pero antes de irse, le escupe a Xime, quien lloriquea un poco por aquel trato..

Avi le ofrece la mano a Xime para que se levante, y Elec le alcanza un pañuelo para que se limpie…

-Yo, este… les traia… un refirgerio, están…- dice temblorosa Xime

-Hambriento, si claro, gracias, eres un amor Xime, verdad chicos…- dice Elec, ante el apoyo de sus camaradas…

En cierto modo, Xime siempre pasaba aquellas vejaciones, siempre trataba de ayudar y ser aceptada, pero solo ese grupo parecía aceptarla, y en ese momento, Elec observo la mirada de todos hacia Xime, y dijo

-Miren, si alguien intenta al menos ponerle una mano a Xime, estará levantándose contra uno de los Red Sunset, y eso hara que todos los demás Red Sunsets, nos cabreemos, y no les conviene, así que cada rata a su agujero, entendido?-

El silencio incomodo que reino en la sala, solo hizo que Avi se preocupara, y pensó

(diablos, Search, donde diablos te metiste ahora?)

Mientras, en el Palacio de Andrea, una joven finamente vestida se abre paso entre aquellos inmortales que temerosos, se escndian en aquella sala…

Las noches no eran mas para los primados, y en ese palacio, algunos se encontraban mas seguros que en la Abadia de Dario, esa era la trampa…

Hace tiempo, Andrea, a quien la camarilla trataba como a una Lasombra antitribu, había ofrecido su palacio como guarida, lo que le dejaba encontrar secretos y planes que luego filtraba hacia Xarko, para planear los ataques…

Y en ese plan, Eli era parte importante…

Como la asistente de Andrea, Haru era el contacto entre la barraca y el palacio, y por lo tanto, sus desapariciones eran siempre excusadas por Andrea…

Ella se movia entre el tumulto de inmortales, hasta llegar a su habitación…

Se quito el vestido de gala, quedando solo con el fondo, y de repente…

-Vaya… que bien te ves esta noche…-

Sabia muy bien de quien era esa voz, siempre la veía de esa forma, sintió la mano de el tomarla del talle, sin voltear, cerro los ojos…

-Te extrañe..- le dijo ella a el, mientras que se volteaba, y logro verlo a los ojos, mientras se daban un beso, que tanto anhelaba esa noche…

La guerra, el Sabath, la Camarilla, todo podía esperar.. ahora, el solo quería despertar en los brazos de ella, y que el mundo se acabara de ser necesario….

Ok ok espero les gustara este cap., jeje, algo de acción, pero al final, la intriga se impone, tal y como en mundo de tinieblas, see ya


	6. Chapter 6

Red Sunset.. Cap 6… Babell…

Un sonido… y mas confusiones…

Los esfuerzos de Cain por alcanzar a aquella bestia que devora el mundo han sido infructuosos…

Como una salida final, aquella criatura jugo una vez mas con el mundo, confundiendo las lenguas de todos, y separándolos por el orbe…

Y en ese momento, aquel ser tomo nuestra torre, y la oculto de los curiosos, en espera del dia, cuando usaría el arma que nosotros habíamos ideado para defendernos en nuestra contra…

Dentro de la torre, puso a sus guardianes, 13, uno por cada piso, como dictaba la leyenda… y en el piso superior, el altar, desde el cual juzgaría a la humanidad…

Cain no quiso decirnos mas, llego cansado de su búsqueda imposible, esperando que el tiempo se agotara para este mundo, pero aun así, nos dejo pistas…

Llamo a Arikel, la mejor artista entre los humanos, y con ella habito durante días…

Durmiendo solo lo necesario, la obligo a pintar un mural, que después nos mostro, justo después de abrazar a Arikel y conminarla a nunca poder interpretar aquella pintura… la torre de Babel, una efigie de su fracaso, y nos insto a cuidar de aquella pintura hasta el dia en que una salida real apareciese…

Pero la bestia leyó sus intensiones…

Cualesquiera que fuesen, vio en aquella pintura un peligro, y volvió a atacar nuestro mundo, esta vez con lluvias torrenciales…

El diluvio, que duro 40 dias con sus noches, acabo con la mayor parte de nuestros hijos, y aquellos mayores, que presentimos el peligro, nos dispusimos a dormir, para así salvarnos…

El tiempo paso, y aquella lluvia cumplió su cometido, la pintura se perdió, para siempre…

Y al llegar al lugar donde Cain había edificado aquella torre, ella había desaparecido…

No nos quedaba mas, esperaríamos al dia en que este mundo acabara, estábamos condenados…

Antiguo texto de Hakim… padre del clan Assamita… parte de una biblioteca Tzimice…

Mientras el dia se oscurecía de nuevo, Electrodo trabajaba…

Releía una y otra vez aquellos documentos, mientras que tomaba un sorbo de aquel vino que el reservaba para los momentos que necesitaba meditar…

Mientras tanto, Spret se levantaba de su cama, bostezando se acerca a aquella habitación solamente iluminada por la luz de aquel monitor…

AAAHHHHHHH…. Dios mio, que rico sueño…- dice Spret, estirándose en prueba de su total descanso…

Elec le hace un sonido indicándole que se calle, Spret se siente curioso de aquello que tiene a su amigo tan concentrado, y se acerca para fisgonear un poco…

Elec siente la mirada curiosa de su compañero, y le sede un lugar para que observe la pantalla…

-Que andas mirando, algún otro fraude electronici?-

Elec sonríe un poco y le dice

-Para nada, ando observando los documentos que sacamos de aquel lugar…-

Spret se queda pensativo y le dice

-Vaya, no sabia que crus te hubiera prestado esos documentos, seguro lo hizo porque confía en tu habilidad…-

-Para nada, el sigue igual de desconfiado, estas son MIS copias…-

Spret casi se cae de la silla tras la sorpresa…

-ESPERA UN MOMENTO, ESTUVIMOS CORRIENDO, PELEAMOS, Y AUN ASÍ, PUDISTE NO SOLO SACAR UNA COPIA, SINO 2… QUE DIABLOS…-

-Pues, supuse que Crus no confiaría en mi, así que me asegure de al menos quedarme con una copia…-

Spret decide no indagar mas en el asunto, después de todo, si algo había mas incrustado en Elec aparte de su fascinación por los gadgets, era su hermetismo en cuanto algunos temas, por lo que decidió apoyar a su compañero y conocer aquello que lo intrigaba

-y bien… que hs averiguado?...-

Elec toma otro sorbo del vino, y medita un poco sus palabras…

-Pues en los documentos de Brock no encontré nada interesante, solo son transferencias bancarias y respaldos de cuentas de inversión, como si financiaran algo para que ni siquiera la Camarilla se enterara…-

Spret se pone un poco serio ante el comentario…

-Pues si son tan inútiles, porque tan pensativo, hasta sacaste el vino de meditar…-

-Es que si bien eso no tiene un gran valor, los de Baschillert si los tiene…-

Spret observa la mirada de Elec, fija en el ordenador, mientras continua…

-Mira men, este tipo es viejo, llevaba hasta una bitácora dentro de esta computadora… según eso, tiene en la tierra desde los tiempos de las cruzadas, cuando fue abrazado por un Toreador fanatico de la ciencia y la alquimia…-

Mientras Spret continua con su platica, Avi se aproxima en pijama, a escuchar a sus compañeros hablando…

Elec no pasa por desapercibido la llegada de su compañera, por lo que le lanza una mirada, y ella entiende que debe de unirse a ellos en la platica, Elec es de esos que no ofrecen eso muy seguido…

Avi se coloca cerca de Elec, quien continua el relato…

-No pasa nada hasta los tiempos de la segunda guerra mundial, cuando su Sire le conmina a unirse al 3er reich en una especie de experimento genético para clonar a Jesus…-

-Vaya, y tuvieron éxito- pregunto Spret… mientras que Elec dice

-No es el punto, la cosa es que ese sujeto tenia sus planes, tomo algo del dinero, y una cosa llamada la lanza de Longinus…-

-LA LANZA DE LONGINUS, A VER, DEJAME VER ESO…- dice Avi mientras empuja a Elec de la pantalla…

Ella relee aquellos documentos hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, lee en voz baja, mientras sus amigos la ven…

-Es… es verdad, la antigua lanza de Longinus…-

Spret y Elec se quedan perplejos ante la actitud de Avi, y ella se queda pensando en voz alta…

-La lanza, la pintura… solo falta que el encontrara…-

Spret se queda mirando a Avi, y Elec, que pocas veces se guardaba lo que pensaba, dice

-Avi, sabes, si quieres ayuda, pues debemos saber en que piensas…-

Avi se disculpa por su repentino silencio, y dice

-Bueno, recuerdan cuando les dije que los vampiros manipulaban los hechos y la historia para que los humanos no encontraran algunas informaciones…-

-Pues yo no, y tu Elec…-

Elec contesta negativamente, y en ese momento, una nuev voz se escucha en la sala…

-Pues yo si recuerdo eso, lo dijiste cuando viste aquella pintura, la de la torre…-

El grupo voltea hacia la puerta, donde Search y Crus se encuentran…

Crus se acerca un poco a la pantalla, observando la información, y le lanza una fría mirada a Elec, el cual siente que se hunde mas y mas, mientras Search continua…

-Dijiste que la torre de babel es uno de esos relatos, pero eso que tiene que ver…-

Avi se torna mas seria aun de lo normal y dice

-Bueno, pues en primera, si te pones a ver la biblia, el diluvio fue anterior a la torre de babel, pero en la realidad, la torre fue primero que el diluvio…-

-O sea que la iglesia ha estado llenando de mentiras a las mentes de los pobres niños…- dice Spret, mientras que Elec termina la frase diciendo

-Vaya, y hablando de estereotipos, y que mas…-

-No ahí mucho, solo que los hombres crearon aquella torre por ordenes de cain, el primer vampiro, pero por alguna extraña razón, nunca llegaron a usarla propiamente…-

-Así que después, vino el diluvio…- dijo Elec, mientras abria otro documento de aquella fila de archivos…- eso explica lo que dice aquí…-

Y el grupo observo lo que decía aquel escrito…

"Mi Sire lo dijo, sigue el sendero del amo, encuentra la clave que escondió Cain en aquel mural, y con la lanza que posee la sangre del hijo de Dios, abre el umbral, y encuentra el altar, ahí encontraras la clave para usar la sangre del hijo, recrea la mano anversa de Dios, y después utilizala para que recrees con ella su fuerza y su luz…

Busque en vano, creyendo que había encontrado la clave de aquella pintura, y cuando al fin la descifre, me di cuenta de lo infantil y loco que era Cain, tantos cálculos, y tanta investigación, y la respuesta era algo que hasta un niño hubiese podido responder…"

Las personas en aquella sala se quedan helado, la mano anversa, la luz de Dios, que clase de cosa buscaba ese tal Baschillert…

Y Elec retomo su pensamiento…

-Lo que aun no entiendo, y no logro comprender, es porque la pintura esta al revés…-

El grupo aun no entiende lo que dice Elec, así que el da la explicación…

-Miren, normalmente, cuando un dibujante dibuja un angel, o un ave, lo hace con las alas apuntando hacia abajo, pero miren, en el dibujo de los 13 angeles, todas las alas apuntan para arriba…-

Y en ese momento, toma la imagen, y la gira con la computadora…

Y en ese momento, ven como los tonos de cielo agreste y rojo, en realidad se ven como si fueran tierra, y la pintura deja de ser una alta torre, para formarse como una catacumba…

Crus observa aquello y dice

-Esto no me gusta, cualquier cosa que la Camarilla esconda de la misma camarilla no es buena, así que investigaremos, alguna pista Elec…-

Elec toma algunos datos y dice

-Pues aquí dice que la clave principal era la posición de la pintura, pero que encontró mas claves en algunos puntos de Nueva York, 4 para ser exactos…-

Y una ultima voz se escucho en la sala…

-Pues supongo que iremos en parejas, Elec, tu iras con Miri, Spret tu y Gaara formaran otro equipo, Crus, acompañaras a Avi, y yo… me incluiré en tu equipo, Search…-

Xarko entra en la sala, el participante mas ajeno de esta batalla, por primera vez salía al campo de batalla…

Mientras, Hanzo caminaba hacia los miembros de los Justicar, para una orden importante…

Abraham, Master y Luffy se levantan de su posición, mientras que el nuevo Sheriff habla…

-Señores, tenemos una misión, los Hengeyoukai nos han pedido que eliminemos a una pandilla de Caitiff que se encuentran en esta ciudad… nuestra misión es… eliminar al grupo conocido como Red Sunset…-

Y la batalla toma un rumbo inesperado, el equipo se divide en el peor momento, por primera vez, ellos son la presa….

Wow, ya empieza la guerra, y esta vez, ya verán, será sin tregua, espero les haya gustado, see ya


	7. Chapter 7

Red Sunset… Cap. 7… el encuentro…

Un llanto, y una esperanza…

Mientras mas te veo, mas recuerdo su rostro…

Mi pequeño susurro del viento, te veo tan gentil, y tan pequeño, mi dulce dulce Sora…

Acurrucado en tu cuna, no dejo de pensar en tu padre…

Adam, donde estaras, te extraño, mas no estoy sola, tu recuerdo vive en este pequeño, fruto de nuestro amor…

Ahora, tu estas en algún lugar, lejano, luchando por aquello que le da valor a tu vida, y yo estoy aquí, esperándote a tu regreso, para mostrarte aquel fruto de mi vientre…

Quiero ver tu rostro.. al sostenerlo en los brazos, tu pequeño…

Me abrazaras, sonreiras, seguro que te haras el fuerte, pero esas lagrima traicionaran tus intentos, al final te quebraras, como siempre, y el niño te reconocerá, lo se, dicen que los niños siempre reconocen a sus padres, seguro cuando te lo pida, se aferrara a ti, y no te dejara ya, te amo, los amo a ambos, ahora duerme tranquilo, Sora, y tu Adam, sigue tu camino, que aquí esperare tu regreso….

Carta de Alicia Smith, Assamita actualmente conocida como Suchi…. Una carta que nunca llego a su destinatario…

Aquel crro conocido llego a su destino, una dama de gran elegancia baja de aquella Limo con elegancia, mientras uno de sus ghoul le abre la puerta para que se dirija hacia la mansión…

Pero no baja sola, una dama de gran belleza le acompaña, ambas se abren paso entre el jardín, hasta la puerta principal, donde una joven de cabello oscuro y ojos rojizos espera por ambas…

Eli observa a Andrea llegar acompañada, eso era extraño, y mas cuando al llegar con ella, le hablo con aquel nombre…

-Suchi, ella es Eli, es mi dama de compañía, Eli, ella es Suchi, el príncipe Dario la ha dispuesto para mi seguridad, espero que se lleven bien…-

Eli no lo entendía, Andrea era quien le había aconsejado llamarse Haru mientras vivía en la mansión, para alejar de ella sospechas sobre la batalla en el cubil Caitiff, pero ahora ella era quien le daba a aquella extraña su verdadero nombre

Ella no sabia como decirle sus pensamientos, y de repente, Andrea hablo de nuevo…

-Suchi, podrías ir a escoger una habitación, después de todo, no es correcto que una de mis invitadas se halle en cualquiera de ellas, quisiera que tomaras la numero 17…-

Eli no comprendía aquella acción, la numero 17 era la mas cercana a la suya, acaso estaba usando a Suchi como su guardaespaldas personal, acaso Andre creía que estaba en peligro?...

Eso no podía ser, Andre no usaría a la Camarilla para protegerla, ella lo haría por sus propios medios, aquello debía ser por otro motivo, dar su verdadero nombre, ponerla tan cerca, no entendía que era aquello..

Suchi se encamino hacia la escalinata, mientras al pasar, le dirigió una mirada a Eli, ella no supo que sintió al sostener su mirada contra la de ella, se sentía como cuando su madre observaba a lsus amigos…

Sintio muchas cosas, Andre retomo su camino hacia su oficina, y en ese momento, llamo a Eli con voz tajante y soberbia…

-Haru, podrías venir un momento, necesito hablar contigo a solas, tengo unos encargos que hacerte…-

De nuevo la llamaba Haru, solo frente a aquella mujer le había dicho Eli, algo aquí no cuadraba, y no podía ser un error, en los 6 meses que había estado en aquella casa aprendiendo de Andre, nunca había traicionado su secreto de Eli, siempre, sin importar la ocasión, la llamaba Haru, aun en los momentos mas despreocupados o los mas estresantes, ella siempre se había mantenido en sus planes…

Pero era seguro, que ella le revelaria sus motivos ahora…

Mientras tanto, Xarko tenia su propia reunión…

Los Red Sunset y la manada de Crus estaban en la misma habitación, eso no se veía desde los tiempos en que cada uno había tomado pupilos, y Xarko presidia la sesión…

Crus no entendía su repentino interés en aquella pelea, o en aquellos espedientes, solo sabia que si Xarko salía de repenete a la batalla, era por algo importante…

Xarko tomo asiento, y hablo a la pandilla…

-Bien, Crus me informo que hay 4 puntos por explorar, supongo que lo mejor será dividirnos, Elec, por favor, prosigue…-

Elec en ese momento se levanta y se prende un proyector…

-El diario de Baschillert señala estos 4 puntos, por alguna razón, no dice exactamente que encontró o que es lo que buscamos en ellos, solo habla de ellos como si fueran coordenadas, curiosamente todas dentro de la ciudad…-

Crus se levanta de la mesa enfrentando a Elec

-A ver si entendí, vamos a explorar en 4 puntos, con la ciudad sitiada, y con lo que posiblemente sea una trampa de la Camarilla, men, se supone que tu eres el listo del grupo, y aun así no sospechas nada-

-Mira, se que la información no es lo que desearíamos, pero es lo único que tenemos, creeme, leo y releo las paginas, y siento que lo único que nos falta es la música de opera para estar en una pelicula de terror, no me gusta tampoco estar así, pero…-

-A callar, tengo mis motivos para investigar cualquier asunto relacionado con Baschillert, así que dejen esa pelea para cuando se encuentren con algún Camarilla, ahora enfóquense en su meta- ordena Xarko, lo cual tranquiliza los ímpetus del grupo…

Xarko se sentía nervioso, Andre le había hablado mucho de el Guardian y su extraña fijación sobre los movimientos de Baschillert, si fuera un enemigo, solo era cuestión de matarlo, pero por alguna razón, el Guardian solo observaba y se mantenía alerta, no acababa con el, aun teniendo la fuerza para hacerlo…

Sentia algo de miedo al entrara así al ojo del huracán, pero no había otra manera, no si quería apoyar en esta batalla a Andrea…

Mientras, en su mansión, Andrea se despedia de Eli, ella se mostraba mas que confundida por lasinstrucciones de su mentora, ella le había pedido de la manera mas puntual que compartiera cualquier pregunta con Suchi, y aun mas, aquella frase final…

"Search y ella, son muy afines"

Acaso ella significaba algo para Search, ella no sabia que Search hubiera tenido algún romance, pero solo pensarlo, la ponía bastante celosa…

Llego a su habitación, y observo al final del pasillo, donde estaba la habitación de Suchi, la curiosidad no la dejaría descansar, así que se encamino hacia la habitación contigua, donde la tal Suchi estaba…

Al abrir la puerta, ella estaba acomodando algo de ropa en un estante… no se veía como la custodia normal de la camarilla, las chicas Brujah eran mas toscas, mientras que ella, tarareaba una canción muy dulce mientras movia su ropas de lugar…

Eli toco a la puerta, aquella mujer volteo al sonido de la madera, y le sonrio al verla…

-Adelante… pasa…- le dijo con un tono dulce

En el estante estaban varias espadas cortas y unos guantes raros, pero ella se veía de lo mas normal, vestia un camisón de encajes, preparándose para el amanecer que se asomaba próximo en la ventana…

Eli se acerco, decidió ella dar el primer paso

-Este… bueno, yo… solo quería darle la bienvenida, Lady Andrea me informo que usted seria algo así como mi guardia personal, y que le ayudara en lo que fuera, así que vengo a ponerme…-

Pero Suchi no la dejo terminar esa frase, le sonrio, y le invito a sentarse junto a ella en la cama…

Con un mar de dudas, Eli así lo hizo, y Suchi hablo primero

-Vaya, que seria, eres una chica joven, o al menos lo pareces, en este mundo no se sabe mucho de la edad de las personas…-

Eli observo la actitud de las personas, Andre le había enseñado a ver la verdad de las personas con los gestos y los movimientos, tratando de ser precavida, pero no encontraba nada extraño o sospechoso en la actitud de Suchi, por lo que decidió obedecer la orden de su mentora y sincerarse en lo que ella le preguntara…

Eli le sonrio dejando atrás las dudas, Suchi no sabia como comenzar, no encontraba la pregunta idónea para que ella le hablara de Search, y Eli fue la que hablo

-Y de donde conoce a Lady Andrea, señorita Suchi…-

Suchi comprendió que si quería saber algo, debería hacerlo por una platica casual de mujeres, y el tema de Andrea le daba la oportunidad idónea…

-Pus fue hace mucho tiempo, creo que cuando era niña, ella llego una noche, me sentí algo extraña, pero a la vez, su mirada me llenaba de tranquilidad… cuando mas creci, ella me dijo que me cuidaba por ordenes de alguien mas, pero ni ella puede estar en todos lados, así que un dia, mi esposo, a quien yo creía muerto, llego y me convirtió, y ahora, pues soy la que soy-

Eli ahora entendía la confianza de Andrea, ella la conocía desde hace tiempo, posiblemente siglos, y Suchi aprovecho el momentáneo titubeo de Eli, y le lanzo una pregunta que posiblemente le daría información de Search..

-Y dime Eli, Andrea es tu Sire…-

Eli pensó en asentir, para el mundo ella era su Sire, pero recordó las palabras de Andrea, y decidió ser sincera…

-No, mi Sire en realidad, es… pues… en cierta manera no se que somos, si novio, amantes, este mundo es raro…-

-Y como se llama tu novio, creo que seria la mejor forma de verlo, je-

Eli entendió aquella frase, ellos eran mas que amantes, ellos compartían muchas cosas, y el noviazgo era lo mas dulce y mas cercano a lo que ella sentía por Search…

-Pues como se lo dije, es mi Sire, el es tierno, amable, algo loco a veces, pero siempre hace lo mejor que puede, siempre busca su meta…-

Suchi escucho aquella frase, su meta, y decidió preguntar

-Y a que te refieres con su meta?-

-Bueno…-

Y aquí titubeo Eli, Andrea le había ordenado ser lo mas sincera posible, pero a la vez estaba hablando con un miembro de la camarilla, podría ser totalmente sincera con ella…

Y decidió, otra vez, seguir a Andre, y decirle la verdad…

-Pues, veras, el una vez estuvo a punto de perderme, el se enfrento a la Camarilla para salvarme, pero salió libre, el anterior príncipe, Dante, le dejo ir, el se salvo, pero sintió el lado oscuro de la Camarilla, Search se convenció de que los extremos, el extremo del sabath y el de la Camarilla, estaban mal, y que lo mejor era vivir entre ambos, entre el lado humano y la libertad, y funjdo su propio grupo, Red Sunset…-

Y en ese momento, la cabeza de Eli se volvió un mar de sensaciones…

Y una imagen se formo en su mente, nítida y clara…

Un campo de batalla, 2 ejercitos sosteniendo sus banderas, de un lado un joven apuesto, que rugio trasfigurandose en una extraña bestia alada, mientras corrias hacia su enemigo…

Y un emblema en aquella guera le llamo la atension, uno de los estandartes, de aquel del cual la criatura emergió, era muy similar a aquel que Search portara como el de Red Sunset…

Ella se sintió mareada… Suchi no paso desapercibido el repentino cambio de Eli, sabia que ella era una Caitiff de muy baja generación, pero tanto que incluso pudiera marearse?...

Le acerco un vaso de agua, Eli la vio, eso no era algo que un vampiro hiciera frecuentemente a otro vampiro, a menos que este supiera que ella era una Caitiff, no sabia que hacer… y de repente, sintió que era tiempo de descansar…

Mientras tanto, en la Abadia de Dario, los Justicar regresaban de su búsqueda, brock se aproximo a su amo dario, mientras que Hanzo lo observaba a la distancia…

-Mi señor, el laboratorio … los documentos de August y los mios fueron robados….-

Dario escucho aquellas palabras, y de entre las sombras, Baschillert salió…

-Así que las ratas han hecho su movimiento, es muy tarde para perseguirlos ahora, pero ….. mañana, Brock, tu iras con Hanzo, en cuanto a los demás Justicar, seleccionen un punto entre estos, quiero que los investiguen, seguramente ahí encontraran a los Red Sunset….-

Y les da las 4 direcciones, que xarko y Search investigaran, ahora si, la batalla se llevara a cabo en 4 escenarios, y que cambiara del destino con estos combates?...


	8. Ova especial The RS Alaukiria

Red Sunset…Ova 1… Aulakiria…

Mas alla de nuestro tiempo, y nuestro mundo, la batalla contra el destino abrió un antesala a nuestra prisión de espejos, el Destino, cruel ser, vive de aquellos que aprisiona entre sus muros…

3 personas han sido claves en esta pelea…

2 de ellas guardan relación divina con una criatura que nació de maldiciones, el gran Dragon de la Luz, Aulakiria…

El fue el padre de Seiko, el primer Stigia, demonio mestizo, y de la doncella Bloodberry…

Y también fue el Origen de Nadia, quien fuera compañera de Seiko, y quien guardara grandes secretos…

Aquí…aquí el relato de cómo todo empezó….

Kamahal… antiguo rey de Elmore…Orco shaman

Aveces escuche de la boca de tantos humanos estas palabras…

Al morir, vemos nuestra vida en un segundo interminable…

Nunca pensé que algo pudiera derrotarme, puesto que mi origen era casi divino, Hijo de 2 Dioses, Gran Kain y Shillen…

Naci, como mis hermanos, de las maldiciones lanzadas por mi madre durante el parto hacia aquella familia que la había abandonado…

Por los clamores malditos de mi madre hacia Paagrio, su hermano segundo, señor del fuego, mi madre dio a Luz a Valakas…

Las maldiciones lanzadas hacia Sayha, su hermann del viento, mi madre dio a luz a mi hermano Lindvior…

Fafurion, el mas sabio de entre nosotros, nació entre gritos de dolor hacia Eva, quien aparte de ser la hermana mas pequeña, también había usurpado el lugar de mi madre como Diosa del agua…

Y Antharas, el menor, nació de los dolores dedicados hacia su hermana Maphr…

Lanzo mil maldiciones hacia su madre, Einhassad, y cada maldición creo criarturas oscuras, las que poblaron la tierra..

De la maldición prodigada a su propio padre, por embarazarla y dejarla abandonada, nació mi hermano, Alush bator, Dragon de las sombras…

Y ella estuvo a punto de maldecir su propia existencia al darme a Luz a mi, cuando observo el sol…

Calido, y luminoso, mientras mas sufria, su calor aminoraba sus lagrimas, y lo bendijo, ella se enamoro de la luz, y de ese amor, naci yo….

Ella vivio en las sombras, añorando el dia que subiría de su prisión a tocar a su amado sol…

Mis hermanos se escondieron, puesto que los dioses los buscaban, pero yo, encontré una forma mas sutil de esconderme…

Me transforme en la raza mas sencilla, y a la vez, mas portadora de desgracias…. Me transforme en un humano…

Y como humano, me mezcle, aprendi de ellos, malditos por el egoísmo de Gran Kain, ellos temian a todo aquello que era diferente, y yo lo era, así que parti de ahí, y encontré cobijo entre los Elfos…

Aquellos hijos de mi madre, la había olvidado, repudiado y maldecido, en pos del emblema de su hermana Eva… Yo vi como se referían a ella, se habían olvidado que ella había sido quen otorgo la semilla para que Einhassad les diera vida, y con recelo, habite entre ellos…

Pero no todo fue tn malo…

Entre los Elfos, conoci a un grupo, guerreros formidables, que no habían olvidado a mi madre, mas aun, la vanagloriaban, y le dedicaban sus victorias..

Ellos se hacían llamar, los hermanos del Ocaso Rojo…

Y entre ellos, conoci a una, genti y sabia entre todos, Bloodberry, capitana del escuadron de Ocaso Rojo…

Nos enamoramos, cosa que sucede cuando 2 personas afines se conocen, tanto ella como yo teníamos secretos, yo, mi identidad como Dragon, y mas que Dragon, como un Sin, ella rio al decirle mi secreto, y acepto mi verdadera forma, mostrándome la suya, una Arteia, la raza del viento…

Nuestra boda solo fue presenciada por aquellos en los que confiábamos, y nuestro amor aminoro nuestro sufrir…

Pero la felicidad nunca es eterna…

Los fuegos de la guerra no tardaron en llenar nuestro mundo de nubes, el Mother Tree, incendiado por las huestes del guerrero humano Poseidon, El Grande, hicieron a los elfos marchar a la guerra…

Mi amada se fue una noche con sus ejércitos, sin despedirse, puesto que el hacerlo me hubiera aunado a ir con ella…

Y yo, me uni a aquellos de los que habiatomado la forma, me uni a los ejércitos humanos, en la batalla conocida como la guerra de los estandartes…

No tardo mucho tiempo en llegar a mi el encuentro contra mi real enemigo, Poseidon, venci en aquella batalla, pero mi victoria fue costosa…

Un enemigo secreto manipulaba los hilos…Beleth, el demonio, al mando de sus ejércitos, los 4 reyes, enloqueció a mi amada madre, haciéndola despertar a sus dormidos hijos, mis hermanos deambularon por la tierra, la sangre de Poseidon alimento aquel hechizo, que trajo mas desventura al mundo…

La batalla contra Beleth fue grande, consegui el apoyo de un gran amigo, Kamahal, rey orco de Elmore, y conie en el, mas que nadie en el mundo…

La batalla en la Ivory tower costo miles de vidas, pero de ahí sacamos la verdad…

Beleth no era sino uno mas de los títeres, el mayor titiritero era un ente divino, Destino, quien manipulaba al mundo para llevarlo a su propia debacle…

Kamahl encontró en aquel lugar un libro, hablando de la verdad de Bahium, un Rey del Elmoraden, el antiguo reino que reunia a todo el mundo civilizado, y de cómo había creado una torre, la Torre de la Insolencia, en búsqueda de destruir a aquel ente, 600 años antes…

Dentro de la torre, los guardianes sirvientes de Destino aguardaban, pero no necesite luchar con ellos…

Tome mi forma real, con Kamahal al lomo, y juntos surcamos el cielo, alcanzando la cima, realizando el ritual, y me dirigi en pos de atacar a Destino…

Pero destino era mas poderoso de lo que pensé, mis fuerzas no fuern suficientes para ni siquiera rasgar sus ropas…

Y heme aquí, hoy… Muriendo…

Mientras veo mi sangre correr, mientras veo aquel resplandor que representa a Destino.. pienso…

A donde ire yo?

Ahí algún paraíso para los entes como yo?…

Y algún dia… me encontrare… con mi amada Bloodberry….

-No temas…- Escucho a la distancia, en el momento que mis sentidos se pierden en las penumbras…

-Quien…quien me llama…?- trato de balbucear, pero no recibo respuesta…

-Mi niño, no sufras, no te rindas…- Reconozco la voz…

Mi madre, acaso ella vino por mi, los humanos hablan que, al morir, aquellos seres que son los mas importantes, llegan para encaminar tu alma hacia el mas alla…

Mi madre, acaso mi madre, venia para llevarme con su amor, a un mejor lugar…

-No soy tu madre, y a la vez, soy madre de todos…- me dijo con aquella dulce y melodiosa voz…

-Yo soy Gaia, soy la tierra, soy madre y dadora de vida de todo aquel que vive de mis frutos, que bebe de mis aguas, que respira y se enamora en mi ser…-

-Gaia…que haces aquí?- Pregunte, tremulo y sin aliento, sentía que mi hora era cada vez mas cercana…

-Vengo a mostrarte el camino, tu estas bajo el yugo de destino, no puedes derrotarlo, pero gracias a ti, y a tu amor, ahí una esperanza…-

-Esperanza…- escucho aquella palabra, y Gaia me confiere un viaje, un viaje hacia un lugar que yo conozco…

En aquella visión, veo a Bloodberry, sola, gritando, pero a la vez, con un dejo de felicidad…

Siento horrible al verla gritar de aquella manera, suplicante, y sin aliento…

Y de repente, un fabuloso milagro aparece…

Ella toma a aquel pequeño ser, con pequeñas alas plateadas, tan parecidas a las mias, entre sus brazos…

Los hombres de su ejercito, la observan, y a manera de saludo, se inclinan ante su capitana…

No ven a la criatura con repudio, le dan honor gracias a su madre…

Uno de ellos, se aproxima, y le dice..

-Mi señora, usaremos polimorfh, su hijo se vera como cualquiera de nosotros, nadie sabra de el, y su secreto será el secreto de la hermandad…-

Ella agradece con la mirada, mientras acaricia unos pocos cabellos de su cabeza…

-Mi señora, cual será el nombre del niño- pregunta aquel soldado…

Ella piensa un poco, y dice…

-En elfico, Seiko significa tiempo, y se, que para el, el tiempo de ser grande llegara…Seiko, mi pequeño…Seiko….-

Y en ese momento, mi dulce Bloodberry expira, los soldados toman al niño, y lo conducen con los hechiceros…

La imagen termina, lloro en mis adentros, embargado por la tristeza de perder a mi dulce Bloodberry…

Y Gaia hablo de nuevo…

-La muerte de Bloodberry fue la ultima esperanza de Destino para frenar la llegada de ese pequeño ser… Pero ella no se rindió, dio a luz, al producto de tu amor y su amor… Seiko, la ultima esperanza…-

Esas palabras lleagron a mi corazón…

-NO SE RINDIO, NO SE RINDIO…-

Dije en voz alta, mientras arremetía contra Destino…

Y lance, con la ultima energía que me quedaba, un golpe…

Solo…solo… solo necesitaba uno…

Y lo di, razgue el rostro del Destino, y aquella garra que lo toco, se rompió, volo, y con lo que me quedaba de vida, le di un alma…

Un alma como la que había visto tanto, un alma humana…

Solo ella había podido dañar a Destino, y le encargue, que cuando llegara el tiempo, buscara a Seiko, y se volviera con el el arma que destruyese a Destino…

Y en ese momento, Destino, furico, lleno de rabia, destruyo mi cuerpo, sin notar aquella garra que viajaba por el tiempo, tomando vida, años después, como una niña humana, llamada Nadia…

Mi ultimo movimiento, le dara la victoria a mi hijo, para derrotar al destino…

Esperame, mi dulce Bloodberry, cuidaremos a nuestro hijo…sin importar donde este…

Bien, esta es la primer ova de luna Carmesi, espero sea de su agrado, la termine antes de lo que pensé, see ya y recuerden, im back


	9. Chapter 8

**Luna Carmesi… The Red Sunset… Cap 8…. ****Primera parte de la saga aullido…. Decisión…**

_**Ok, antes que nada, pido perdón por tenerlos tan apartados…**_

_**Como dije alguna ves, la musa es esquiva, y es aun mas cuando uno no la busca para nada, hice algunos trabajos diferentes a Crimson moon pero no por eso debi dejar esta historia, y para aquellos que la siguen, pido disculpas…**_

_**Ahora, con nuevo espíritu, les dejo este nuevo cap., la segunda saga de The red sunset…. Saga aullido, pronto verán el porque el nombre, la saga mas violenta de lo que he escrito…. Primer cap… decisión….**_

_**Ahora, como siempre, la cita del personaje, comenzamos…**_

_Siempre he tenido aquella idea en la vida…_

_Caminar por la senda que he elegido, sin importar nada…_

_Aun así, recuerdo aquella cita bíblica… Mateo 16:26…. De que le sirve al hombre ganar el mundo, si en el proceso se pierde a si mismo…_

_Así es el mundo, sacrificar algo, por un bien mas grande… aun no comprendo que tan costoso podría ser elegir un camino, si sabes que aquello que eliges te hara perder algo valioso…_

_Conservarias aquello que amas, sabiendo que al hacerlo, perderías algo que es valioso para muchos otros?_

_Aun no tengo una respuesta de que es peor, no lo se, solo espero nunca estar en el papel de aquel que debe elegir un camino…._

_**Escrito tomado del diario personal del Guardian del Eliseo….**_

La noche pasa como cualquier otra en la mansión de Andrea…

Mientras abajo, los refugiados de alta clase de Andrea disfrutan de los deleites que sus ejércitos en la batalla no pueden gozar, en el segundo piso, Eli camina con una bandeja en mano…

Calmadamente, siguiendo los consejos de su mentora para no levantar sospechas, entra en la habitación con 3 tazas…

Dentro, Andrea y Suchi aguardan, mientras la joven se aproxima a ellos…

Eli deja una taza vacia y un recipiente con un liquido rojo cerca de Andrea, como es la costumbre, mientras que se aproxima a donde se encuentra Suchi, las ambas mujeres visten modestamente, lo cual extraña a Eli, quien sabe que a Andrea le fascinaba vestir con opulencia, mas ahora que su casa era escondite de la mayoría de los vampiros de la Camarilla…

Ella, por otro lado, vestia con sus trajes de diseñador, obsequio de su mentora, pues a la vista del mundo ella era la secretaria de una respetable vampira…

Al dejar la taza en la mano de Suchi, y conociendo que algunos vampiros, en especial los Ventrue, son algo quisquillosos con aquello que bebían, le pregunta a Suchi

**-Disculpe… señorita Suchi…-**

Suchi, extrañada de que aquella joven aun no rompiera sus nervios le dice en tono de reproche

**-Eli, por favor, te he dicho que me digas solo Suchi, sin tanta solemnidad, que no muerdo, ok?-**

**-lo siento, pero es que a veces, después de tanto fingir un papel, siento que pierdo nociones de quien soy, discúlpame Suchi, no fue…-**

Suchi le da una palmada leve en la cabeza, y dice

**-Tranquila niña, que no pasa nada…-**

Eli tose un poco, tratando de recuperar un poco de aliento ante la situación, y dice, lo mas familiar que puede, considerando lo mucho que le afecta aquella ropa

**-Te decía Suchi, que es lo que deseas tomar?-**

Suchi observa que en aquella bandeja ahí muchos tipos de pequeñas bolsas de sangre, para nada una comida, mas bien como un entremes, y dice

**-Pues me encantaría beber lo que tu bebas, si no es mucha molestia…-**

Eli, ante aquella premisa, no sabe como reaccionar, y al ver el motivo de su reacción, Andrea dice

**-Suchi, cariño, la pobre Eli no beberá sangre, solo un poco de te…-**

Suchi se sorprende ante aquello, y Andrea prosigue

**-Puedes creerlo, aun después de tantos meses convertida, aun siente un poco de repudio por beber sangre, dice que no se convertirá en un animal chupasangre como los setitas que mataron a su familia, y solo bebe lo suficiente para no perder la cordura…-**

Suchi ve como las palabras de Andrea hacen un poco de mella en la voluntad de Eli, y en ese momento, toma su taza, y aproximándose a la bandeja que sostiene Eli, y toma aquella tetera que aun arroja un débil halo de humo, sirviendo un poco de aquel te en su taza…

Eli no comprende aquello, pues sabe que los vampiros, sin contar a los Caitiff, son incapaces de comer cualquier cosa que no sea sanre, y Suchi dice

**-Pues solo por acompañarte, pequeña, me serviré de este te, no lo tomare, por desgracia, pero te hare segunda, te parece?-**

Eli sonríe ante el noble gesto de la exJusticar, se aproxima una silla, se sirve su propia taza con te, cuando escucha a Andrea levantarse de su silla, aproximarse a ella y le dice

**-Eli, no me gusta ser menos que nadie, lo sabes, así que por favor, podrías bajar y traerme otra taza limpia, y un poco de azúcar y crema, me encanta el te con crema…-**

Eli escucha aquella suplica de Andrea, y deja su taza recién servida en la bandeja, diciendo

**-Enseguida Señorita Andrea, ahora regreso…-**

Y mientras sale apresurada de la habitación, Andrea la ve y le dice a Suchi

**-Vaya, no se que haría sin ella…-**

Suchi se rie un poco ante las palabras de Andrea, mientras, apresurada, Eli entra con una taza vacia y 2, una con azúcar y la otra con crema…

Le da la taza a Andrea, sirviéndole una porción de te, y le aproxima la crema y la azúcar…

Andrea le pone 3 cubos de azúcar a su bebida, ante los ojos curiosos de Suchi y Eli, y ella, con una amistosa cara de reproche, dice

**-Que?... tiene algo de malo que me guste mi te dulce?…. Que par de criticonas tengo en esta casa…-**

Suchi, observando en Andrea un gesto que pocas veces le ha visto vampiro alguno, le dice

**-Pues linda, solo recuerda… todas esas calorías se iran directo a tus muslos…-**

Y las 3 mujeres rien antes la broma…

Eli se sienta en su silla, mientras que Suchi se queda viendo el te,. Y dice

**-Sabes, me siento triste por no poder beber esto.. en verdad huele deliscioso…-**

Andrea, comprendiendo aquellas palabras, dice

**-Ni que lo digas, a veces, mientras Eli cocina, huele la casa tan bien, que me gustaría poder probar aquellas cosas, como antaño…-**

Suchi se queda viendo aquella bebida calmante, y dice

**-Si, antaño, tantas cosas que los humanos dan por hechas, y que para nosotros no son vedadas eternamente…-**

Y de repente, una voz masculina se escucha en aquella habitación

**-Vaya que si, un buen polvo siempre era un buen polvo….-**

Las 3 mujeres se sorprenden cuando, de la nada, en una silla apartada de esa misma habitación, un hombre se encuentra sentado…

Sus ropas, de una manufactura antiquísima, mientras ve el aire, con notoria frialdad…

Andrea, colerica, le dice

**-QUIEN DIABLOS ES USTED, QUIEN LE HA DADO PERMISO…-**

El hombre, sin perder su fría mirada, le dice

**-Tranquila Andrea, tranquila, solo vengo porque alguien me lo pidió, no es para que armes un alboroto…-**

Andrea no sabe que hacer, y mas cuando aquel sujeto le dice

**-Oye, que no es su celular el que se escucha?...-**

Andrea no comprende aquella premisa, el silencio en aquel lugar es sepulcral, cuando, de la nada, su celular timbra…

El sujeto la ve y le dice, con aquella fría mirada, y una mas gélida voz

**-Vamos, no querra perderse esa llamada…-**

Andrea, dudosa, presiona el botón para contestar, y se escucha la voz del guardian, que le dice

_-Ven de inmediato al Eliseo…-_

**-Guardian, aquí tengo un problema…-**

Y la voz mas seca del guardian le dice

**-SE TODO DE ESO, VEN DE INMEDIATO AL ELISEO…-**

Andrea, sin saber porque, decide salir de aquella habitación, el guardian actuaba extrañamente frio, sin saber porque…

Mientras ella sale, aquel sujeto se queda mirando a Eli, diciendo

**-Así que esta es Caster… vaya, es mas niña de lo que pensé…-**

Eli no sabia a que se refería aquel sujeto, mientras que Suchi observaba alrededor, buscando algo, lo que fuera, que les diere una oportunidad en caso de que aquel sujeto atacara…

Pero, aquella presencia helada, aquella mirada cual glaciar la había paralizado, y mas cuando aquel sujeto le dice

**-Y que linda escena, la hija que es la amante, y la madre que dio vida al Buscador, que pintoresca escena, seguramente mi hermana captaría esta escena deliciosa, pero, para mi, no es tan bella…-**

Suchi observo con detenimiento aquellas palabras, aquel sujeto,,, conocía a Search…

Y de repente, siguió…

**-Oye, Eli, tu sabes donde esta Search, cierto?-**

Eli, petrificada, con temor en sus ojos, contesto a la pregunta mecánicamente, con aquel frio embrujo de esos ojos sin alma ni brillo, y aquel sujeto prosiguió..

**-Pues yo que tu, llevaría a Suchi con el, a menos que quieran perderlo para siempre…-**

Y de la nada, como si nunca hubiese existido, desapareció de aquel lugar, dejando solo como muestra de su presencia, aquel frio sentimiento en las 2 mujeres…

Eli, sin perder tiempo, se aproximo a la puerta, mientras Suchi le dice

**-A DONDE VAS…-**

Eli, con furia en su mirada, le dice

**-NO ES OBVIO, A DONDE SEARCH, NO SE QUIEN SEA, PERO ESTO NO PUEDE SER BUENO…-**

Suchi le toma la mano, y le dice

**-Vamos ambas, eso dijo el sujeto, llevame…-**

Mientras, en otro punto se observa una Nueva York aun mas destruida, y en medio de la ciudad, una torre enorme aparece…

La cima de la torre se pierde en las nubes, mientras que el guardian del Eliseo, vistiendo extraños ropajes de batalla, la observa…

Aquel misterioso sujeto se encuentra a su derecha, y le dice

**-Esta listo, hice lo que me pediste…-**

El Guardian observa la torre en silencio, y un frio gracias sale de su boca, mientras el sujeto le dice

**-Debio ser duro, no crees? Digo, yo se lo que tu…-**

**-A veces, ahí que elegir cosas duras por un bien mayor…-**

**-Si, lo entiendo, pero…-**

El guardian lo observo, con una mirada que le pedia silencio, y aquel frio ser dejo de hablar, mientras unos fuertes pasos se escucharon, un sujeto con un traje de batalla similar se acerca, y le dice

**-Listo, junte los que pude, no fue fácil, pero al fin, los tenemos-**

El guardian, observa al recién llegado, y le dice

**-A cuantos encontraste?-**

**-Pues, contándonos a Troile y a mi, solo somos 9 de los 13…-**

**-Y los otros?-** dice el Guardian, y este sujeto le dice

**-Mejor no hablar, es duro tomar desiciones…-**

**-Gracias, Saulot…-**

Y de la nada un tipo de pinta asiática le dice

**-Así que al fin, todo por esto…-**

Y el guardian, con la voz solemne y franca, le dice

**-Si Hakim, todo por esto….-**

Y mientras mas y mas vampiros salen entre los escombros, el Guardian dice

**-TODOS, ESTE ES EL MOMENTO, LOS CHICOS HAN ENTRADO A LA TORRE DE BABEL, EL DESTINO DIJO QUE ESTE DIA EL MUNDO ACABARIA, PERO CUANDO LAS CAMPANAS DEN LAS 12, SEGUIRE DE PIE, PELEANDO, CON USTEDES A MI LADO, SIN IMPORTAR NADA, ESTE… ESTE ES NUESTRO MUNDO…..-**

Y un grito se escucha en todos lados, mientras que un pobre paso se aproxima donde el guardian…

Este ve al sujeto que avanza, y le dice

**-Estas seguro que podras pelear, así?-**

Y el recién llegado es Xavo, con sus ojos vendados, de los cuales se nota un hilo de sangre sucia y seca, y le dice

**-Acaso tengo otra alternativa?-**

y en ese momento, El Guardian le dice

**-Lo siento amigo, pero mi pelea será en otro lado…-**

Xavo escucha aquella oración, y le dice

**-Entiendo viejo, buena suerte…-**

Y el guardian corre hacia la puerta de la torre, mientras un hilo de lagrimas surca por su mejilla, y dice

_(Siento haber tomado ese camino… discúlpame… Suchi…)_

Mientras, en el mundo actual, el tiempo parece haber pasado, 2 horas, quizás 3, desde la platica de Suchi y Eli con aquel sujeto…

Spret, Elec, Avi corren por las calles, seguidos por Hisoka, el tremeré, sus ropas se ven maltratadas, y su aspecto es la de personas que acaban de salir de una batalla, cuando Spret dice

**-Estamos cerca del punto donde investigaba Search, debe estar…-**

De repente, el suelo parece partirse a sus pies, el grupo logra salir airoso de aquel extraño movimiento, cuando observan aquello que acaba de surgir del suelo…

Frente a ellos, una gran figura blanca, de mas de 3 metros, se levanta, una figura mas parecida a un dragon hecho de huesos y tirones de piel…

Mientras aquel ser ruge al salir del subsuelo, otra figura alada se aproxima desde la luz de la luna, diciendo

**-ESTA VEZ NO SERA TAN FACIL SEIKO, ESTA VEZ, TE LLEVARE ANTE LOS JUECES, JAJAJAJAAAA…-**

y la luna, es testiga muda, de lo que esa noche se lleva a cabo….

_**Nota del autor:**_

_**Uff, me encanto escribir, en serio,como les dije, sera la saga con mas violencia de todas, espero que les guste leerlo, see ya**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**The Red Sunset… cap. 9… saga aullido… la voluntad de seguir…**_

_Ahora, siento de nuevo el aire en mi piel, una sensación nueva recorre mi cuerpo, tranquilidad…_

_Cada momento, me doy cuenta lo que mi mentor me decía, mientras mis ojos se acostumbran de nuevo a la luz de las estrellas, después de tanto tiempo encerrado, me doy cuenta de lo ciegos que estaban mis ojos, cegados por el hambre de poderes mayores…_

_El poder mas grande, el mayor poder al que todos, humanos o inmortales, podían aspirar, es la voluntad de seguir adelante, aun cuando el cuerpo mismo se niegue a dar un nuevo paso…_

_Y eso solo podía ser alcanzado, cuando ahí algo que impulsa a esa voluntad a seguir…_

_Amigos, familia, amor, cuantas cosas que antaño me parecieron tan insulsas, ahora me daba una nueva visión del mundo…_

_Que extraño, por un segundo pensé que mi corazón latia de nuevo, es una calida sensación, que los humanos dan por hecho tan fácil, y que a mi me brinda una nostalgia tan hermosa…_

_Y todo se lo debo, a un escoria, a un tipo sin linaje, sin clan y según mi ver, sin honor, que resulto ser el cambio mas grande de mi vida, o de mi no vida…_

_Te doy las gracias… Spret…._

**Pensamiento de Hisoka… Tremere… después de su encierro…**

Spret sigue, paso a paso, a Gaara, mientras caminan por aquel extraño edificio bajo la gruta antigua del tren urbano…

Spret cada dia que pasa con Gaara se sorprende mas y mas de sus habilidades, solo toco algunas paredes, hablo solo y encontró un pasadizo que de otra manera les hubiera tomado horas encontrar…

Aquella habilidad del Malkav de hablar con los espiritus era sorprendente, aun no se acostumbraba a verlo hablar con el mismo, y mas durante el tiempo que pasaron en entrenamiento…

Si, sin duda, aquel era un tipo raro…

Avanzaron por aquella gruta rara que les diera Elec, pero al final, Gaara se quedo mirando un punto, dijo algunas palabras, posiblemente hablando con algún espíritu del lugar, hablo de un tipo que había estado ahí varios años antes, durante la gran recesión, y al final dijo que lo que buscaban no estaba ahí…

Después de eso, el estaba muy callado, avanzaba de forma pausada hacia la salida de aquel lugar, y Spret, quien sabia con que facilidad el entraba en su modo autista, tenia miedo de hacer alguna pregunta…

De repente, sin razón, aquel niño se detuvo, en un punto, y sin voltear a verlo, dijo

**-Spret, me harias un favor?..-**

Spret escucho aquellas palabras de aquel niño como una suplica, como alguien que deambulara con miedo hacia un lugar, no sabia porque, pero aquel tono le daba un mal sentir en el estomago…

Fingió no sentir eso, pensaba que lo mejor para ayudar a aquel tipo, era fingir que nada pasaba, y le dijo

**-Seguro tio, que pasa?...-**

Gaara, lejos de sentirse mas seguro con el tono del joven caitiff, le dijo

**-Quiero… quiero que le digas a Elec que aquello que busca no es lo que esta en la pintura, sino aquello que no esta en la pintura…-**

Spret se asusto… era común en Gaara hablar con silogismos y similares al hablar de algo, en su forma de hablar, el hubiese dicho algo sobre decirle al tipo de los cristales mágicos que en la representación pictórica de blablá, pero aquello, aquella frase, se oia tan mundana..

Estuvo a punto de preguntar que pasaba, cuando de nuevo, el dijo

**-Dime, amigo, crees en el destino?-**

**-Destino, no se a que te refieres, o sea, a que todos tenemos un camino en la vida prestablecido, o algo así?-**

Spret quiso avanzar un poco, pero la voz de Gaara se escucho, diciendo

**-ACASO TE DIJE QUE TE ACERCARAS, LIMITATE A RESPONDER, CREES O NO CREES EN EL DESTINO?-**

Spret se sorprendió mas de aquella rabieta, Gaara era un tipo frio y de repente, s mostraba tan humano, tan simple, como cualquier persona, que siente, se enoja y vive…

Y a la distancia, observo como, delicada, se asomaba una lagrima en el ojo de aquel inmortal…

Aun sin entender el porque, la respuesta afloro en la boca de Spret, limpia y clara, como una persona intentando demostrar algo a su maestro mas apreciado…y se lo dijo, seguro y sin titubear

**-No… el destino, como tal no existe, cada persona, cada ser vivo de este mundo, es capaz de trazar su vida, aun cuando el mundo se empeñe en guiarme a algún punto, no me rendiré, seguire el camino que yo desee, eso es lo que nos dijo Search, el dia que decidimos ser Red Sunset…-**

Gaara escucho aquellas palabras sinceras, del corazón de su mas nuevo pupilo, y sonrio, orgulloso, y le dijo

**-Los espiritus siempre han estado en contacto con Gaia, son parte de ella, y ella me ha dicho muchas cosas, con la condision de guardarme algunas…-**

Spret no entendía aquello, pero pareciera que Gaara no aceptaría interrupciones, y escucho..

**-Escucha, los vientos han cambiado, piensa en eso, una nueva luz se cierne en Nueva York, y esa luz esta mas alla del Ocaso, juntos, deben salir de las tinieblas, despertar a los 5 durmientes de la antigua torre, deben encontrar a los 5 que duermen, los 5 hijos de una madre que odio a su familia, y cuyo único amor trajo al mundo a la criatura que lo trajo a el…-**

Spret no entendía nada, pero guardo cada palabra de su mentor en la mente, mientras el seguía

**-En este momento, existe en este mundo 1 con el poder del destino, y pronto, 12 mas se le unirán, cuando eso pase, deberán ir mas alla de este mundo, mas alla de su fin, y encontraran otros 7, mas fuertes aun… deberán buscar aliados en lugares donde nunca pensaron encontrarlos, y en medio del caos, un grito , un rugido, abrirá sus corazones, acepten la dicha del viento, el agua, el fuego, la tierra y la oscuridad, y dejen que la luz los guie…prométeme que buscaras el significado de lo que te he dicho…-**

Spret, con la mas seria de sus voces, acepto el legado de Gaara, que con aquello le decía, que el mundo era ahora su responsabilidad..

Y cuando escucho aquello, Gaara le dice

**-Que el ocaso rojo no sea mas el significado de la llegada de la penumbra, sino la esperanza de la llegada de un nuevo sol… confio en ti, mi discípulo…-**

Y en ese momento, después de sonreir, Gaara dice

**-Hasta que la luz de un nuevo sol nos ilumine…. Adiós…-**

Y, en ese momento, una gran explosión se escucho…

Una gran nube de polvo cubrió la vista de Spret, mientras se escuchaba la caída de rocas en la dirección de Gaara…

Spret, cegado por el polvo, corrió hacia donde sabia que se encontraba su mentor…

Y lo encontró, bajo una gran montaña de rocas…

Su rostro, aplastado, y su cuerpo cubierto, solo era un monmton de huesos y sangre…

Desesperado, intento mover las rocas, eran pesadas, pero con un gran esfuerzo logro quitar algunas de la cabeza de Gaara, el cual, con la cabeza destrozada, miraba a Spret con su ojo, bañado en sangre

Spret no podía creerlo, grito con toda sus fuerzas, intentando no sabia que…

**-GAAARA, POR FAVOR, VIEJO, NO ME JODAS, VAS A ESTAR BIEN, TU SABES QUE…-**

**-No seas infantil**- dijo con un hilo de voz, mientras continuaba**- el… se dio cuenta…-**

Spret no entendía, el, quien era ese el…-

Y Gaara, con su aliento llendose, le dijo

**-Spret, el destino, el se dio cuenta, que Gaia me hablaba, se dio cuenta que era peligros dejarme con vida, la gran madre me lo advirtió, y antes que algo me pasara, te adverti lo que ella me dijo…-**

Spret entonces entendía, las palabras de su mentor

"_Dime, amigo, crees en el destino?"…_

El destino… ahora el entendía, el destino lo había alcanzado, para callarlo, pero, porque solo el, porque el seguía con vida, porque si el destino quería que nada de lo que gaia sabia se conociera, el aun seguía con vida, y entonces, Gaara le dijo

**-Search… el esta mas alla del destino… y aquellos que toman sus desiciones impulsados por su espíritu, ganan con ello independencia, ahora… aquello que pase en este mundo, solo será una cadena de lo que ustedes elijan, les dejo este mundo… Red Sunset….-**

Y en ese momento, su cuerpo, antiguo, se fundió en cenizas, que se mezclaban con el polvo de aquella gruta, mientras que Spret, sentía con ellos, el adiós de su mentor…

En ese momento, del agujero formado por aquella explosión, una figura se aproxima a donde Spret llora la partida de Gaara…

El sujeto se ve muy fuerte, vestido con atavíos oscuros y guanteletes de metal, se acerca donde Spret y le dice

**-Vaya vaya, le di a uno, que contrariedad…-**

Spret, furioso con aquel tono burlon por la partida de su mentor, arremete contra aquel sujeto, el cual solo movio un brazo, y de una cachetada, se quito el ataque de Spret, como un tipo que se sacude una mosca molesta…

Aquel golpe simple, había hecho mella en la cabeza de Spret, no era alguien fácil, se sacudió un poco de sangre que le broto de la quijada, meintras aquel sujeto se tronaba los dedos, en modo retador

**-Vaya vaya, en esta ciudad ahí una plaga de ratas inmundas muy grandes, matas una, y otra toma su lugar, en fin, el jefe quiere limpieza, y limpieza tendre que hacer…**

Spret intenta entrar en la mente de aquel sujeto, pero algo pasa, intenta formar una ilusión, algo que le permita una distracción, pero nada de lo que hace parece surtir efecto, y entonces, el sujeto le dice

**-No te desgastes pequeña rata, no sirve de nada tus intentos, sabes, este mundo tiene sus reglas, y son muy consisas en cuanto a personas como yo…-**

Y Spret escucho aquella frase, sin entender que significara, y entonces, aquel monstruo dice

**-Cuenta la leyenda que hace tiempo, Hakim, el padre del clan Assamita, venció a Cain, el primer vampiro, y cuando estaba a punto de darle el golpe final, un angel bajo y derroto a Hakim… un angel, con el poder de derrotar a el vampiro mas fuerte del mundo…-**

Y Spret escucho aquella premisa

**-Niño,eres un Caitiff, y si el mayor de ustedes no pudo cointra uno de nosotros, como piensas que tu seras capaz de lograrlo…-**

Y al escuchar aquella frase, uno de nosotros, Spret tiro su arma al suelo, mientras aquel sujeto gritaba a todo pulmon

**-YO SOY GABAEL, EL ANGEL DE LA VIOLENCIA, TIEMBLA RATA, QUE PRONTO SERAS APLASTADA POR MI BOTA…-**

Spret, sin saber porque, se tira al suelo, mientras aquel sujeto lo toma del cuello y lo levanta…

Al principio, solo lo levanta, pero Spret no se mueve…

Gabael lo observa, y dice

**-Que pasa, no vas a luchar…-**

Spret siente como aquel sujeto empieza a apretar su cuello, siente los musculos contraerse por la presión, pero el terror no deja que su cuerpo responda…

Y Gabael, al ver esto, lo arroja por los aires, Spret cae muy cerca del punto donde Gaara muriera, mirando la sangre que aun queda de lo que un dia fue su mentor, y cerro los ojos, diciendo en su mente

(Lo siento, pero no creo llegar a donde me lo pediste, no fui lo suficientemente hombre para cumplir mi promesa, espero, verte a donde hallas ido, para disculparme en persona…)

Y en su mente, una voz, grave y tenebrosa se escucha…

" _Te rindes tan fácil?"_

Sin saber el porque, el responde a aquella voz

(quien eres… que eres…)

"_Soy uno de aquellos que alguna vez se enfrentaron al destino, soy aquel… que vive dentro de ti…"_

(dentro… de mi)

"_si, el espíritu del viento, y el trueno, el espíritu de aquellas almas que vagan por el mundo libres, sin ataduras ni compromisos, mi nombre, es Lindvior…"_

(Lindvior)

"_Así es, es tu labor el encontrarme, mas alla de este mundo, no puedes, mas bien… NO DEBES TERMINAR AQUÍ, PELEA, REMEDO DE HUMANO…"_

(pelear, contra algo tan poderosos… como es posible eso)

"_Las reglas de este mundo, aun las designadas por los dioses, siempre tienen grandes lagunas, la regla dice nada de este mundo puede derrotar a un angel, pues bien, en un mundo controlado por el destino en su totalidad, aquellos que se libran de esa atadura, dejan de ser parte de este mundo, y sus reglas… así que ponte de pie, y lucha…"_

Spret entendió aquellas palabras, y al abrir los ojos, observo como aquel sujeto se preparaba para aplastarle el raneo con su puños, cuando…

En el ultimo instante, Spret detiene el golpe de ese sujeto con sus manos propias, poniendo toda su energía, y todo su espíritu, en detener aquel golpe..

Gabael, incrédulo, observa como aquel simple vampiro, aquella rata Caitiff detiene su golpe con sus manos, mientras el aumenta la fuerza, y le dice

**-COMO… COMO ES POSIBLE, COMO UN IDIOTA TAN DEBIL ES CAPAZ DE DETENER MI MANO, Y MAS AUN DE SOSTENERME Y OBLIGARME POCO A POCO A RETROCEDER, COMO ES QUE TIENES ESA FUERZA, YO SOY UN ANGEL, SOY LA MAXIMA CRIATURA DEL DIOS DESTINO…-**

Y en ese momento, una luz chispeante enciende el brazo de aquel sujeto, mientras se forma una gran explosión…

**ARRRGHHH… COMO… COMO ES POSIBLE… MI… MI BRAZO….-** grita Gabael, mientras el muñon que ahora es su brazo derecho salpica sangre por aquel lugar…

Y de entre las penumbras de la gruta, una voz se escucha

**-Que raro, que no habías dicho que los angeles no podían ser alcanzados por el poder de nada en la tierra…-**

Y de entre las sombras, Hisoka, el Tremere, se asoma

Spret no sabe que decir, de la nada, un antiguo rival se presenta, y recuerda de nuevo, las palabras de Gaara…

"_deberán buscar aliados en lugares donde nunca pensaron encontrarlos"_

Hisoka avanza, mientras Gabael se incorpora de su dolor, y dice

**-Otra rata, que no dejan de llegar las molestias a este lugar…-**

Y de repente, Hisoka le dice

-**Spret, te ves mal, quieres algo de ayuda?-**

Spret, con la mirada mas seria que puede, dice

**-Lo siento tio, pero esto es personal, si me permites…-**

Gabael observa de nuevo a Spret, mientras el toma la espada que Gaara dejara en el suelo, y después a hisoka, el cual no se ve con animos de pelear, y dice

**-A poco… en verdad vas a atacarme solo, que idiota, crees poder…-**

Y en ese momento, Spret dice

**-DONDE QUIERAS QUE ESTES, VEME GAARA, QUE LA CABEZA DE ESTE TIO VA POR TI…-**

Spret corre contra aquel sujeto, Gabael arremete igual…

De repente, de un golpe seco, Gabael impacta en el pecho de Spret, el cual siente las costillas tronar, mientras que al disfrutar la sensación, no se percata del filo de la espada de Spret, dando un tajo mortal…

Spret sale despedido por la fuerza del sujeto, cayendo golpozamente en el suelo, mientras Gabael, mortalmente herido dice

**-No… no evadiste, pudiste hacerlo, pero no evadiste, porque?..-**

Y Spret le dice, con sus pulmones llenos de sangre

**-En esta pelea, cuando luchas contra algo tan grande, es muy posible morir, si… si tratamos de evitar cualquier daño… fracasaremos…-**

Hisoka levanta a Spret, mientras que Gabael se desmorona en polvo…

Y de repente, aquel angel rie, diciendo

**-VAYA TIOS, FUE DIVERTIDO, PERO CREANME, SI ESTUVIERA COMPLETO, SI EL HECHIZO DE LONGINUS SE HUBIESE COMPLETADO, NO HUBIERA SIDO VENCIDO…-**

Y Spret, sin saber que significa aquella frase, parte auxiliado por Hisoka, quien le dice

**-Sabes donde esta Search…-**

**-Si, y se a lo que refieres, solo… solo dejame recobrar el aliento…-**

Y caminaron fuera de esa gruta, hacia su siguiente punto….

_**Notas del autor**_

_**Ok, Cap. 9 arriba, mañana publico arbalester, así que estén pendientes, espero les haya gustado, espero sus opiniones, and see ya**_


End file.
